Do His Duty
by SoulofNeant
Summary: La République et l'Empire se livrent une guerre froide où la moindre étincelle peut embraser le chaos. Sur Balmorra, les rebelles mènent des assaut pour retrouver leur indépendance. Le capitaine Malavai Quinn poursuit ses rebelles. Son chemin croise celui d'une mercenaire dénommée Absya. Leur rencontre n'est que le prélude d'une longue histoire qui les mènera à travers la galaxie.
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**Do His Duty**

**Prologue**

_« Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine… »_

_« Le traité de Coruscant a instauré une paix fragile entre la République Galactique et l'Empire Sith, la guerre peut éclater à tout moment. Les tensions sont palpables et les révoltes sur plusieurs planètes sont nombreuses. Balmorra est sous le joug de l'Empire mais il connaît une guerre interne face au peuple. La République qui avait abandonné cette planète, tente de la réunifier et tenir tête à la force impériale. Mais les Balmorréens se sentent déchirés : Abandonnés par les républicains et soumis au joug Impérial, ils tentent de reprendre leur indépendance. Des actions menées par des groupes dissidents font des dégâts dans les deux camps. L'Empire a déclaré la chasse aux rebelles. Cherchant des alliés dans la galaxie, les Balmorréens insoumis font appels aux meilleurs…»_

**Chapitre 1**

Balmorra, planète située dans le système de Neevota. Autrefois indépendante, elle a connu la loi martiale de la République Galactique avant que cette dernière ne l'abandonne au profit de l'Empire Sith. Depuis le traité de Coruscante, les forces Impériales tentent de soumettre les Balmoréens, repoussant les assauts de la République qui veut reconquérir ce territoire. Enragé de n'être que de la chair à canon et de payer de son sang les nombreuses escarmouches entre les grandes puissances, le peuple de Balmorra entame une marche vers un nouveau lendemain.

Des groupes indépendants ont vu le jour et mènent des révoltes ouvertes contre l'Empire et la République, revendiquant leur droit à la liberté. Une faction renommée pour ses actes héroïques est mené par un mystérieux être surnommé "Soleil Gris" : ses actions contre l'Empire résonnent à travers la galaxie et chacun scande son nom en silence. D'autres groupes moins renommés attaquent les postes d'avant-garde républicains et impériaux, aidés de mercenaires, contrebandiers et hommes sans foi ni loi. La vie est devenue brutale et l'appât du gain la langue principale. Devant cette nouvelle ère sanglante, l'Empire a décrété une chasse ouverte aux rebelles, où le droit de tuer est légitime.

Le Capitaine Malavai Quinn est l'un de ces impériaux engagés dans cette traque. Un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux noir coupés courts, ses yeux bleus reflètent son esprit inflexible à l'Ordre Impérial. Deux grains de beauté ornent sa joue gauche. Malavai est le modèle du militaire intelligent, distingué et compétent, la quintessence du professionnalisme au sein de l'armée impériale… Si un certain événement n'avait pas entaché sa brillante carrière.

D'étranges incidents ont disgracié l'officier suite à la bataille de Druckenwel et sa réaffectation l'a conduit sur Balmorra. Cependant, ses talents cachés de fin stratège n'ont pas échappé aux yeux d'un Sith du nom de Darth Baras. Le Seigneur noir a recruté le capitaine au sein de son réseau d'agents pour récolter de nombreuses informations servant les intérêts du Sith.

Malavai reste un bon militaire, bien qu'il doive faire des efforts supplémentaires aux yeux des autres officiers. Le gouverneur de Balmorra, une Sith du nom de Darth Lachris a décrété l'état d'urgence face aux soulèvements menés par les rebelles Balmoréens. Le capitaine est devenu l'un des principaux responsables pour mener des actions afin de contrer les indépendantistes. Ses stratégies menées de main de maître sont reconnues par ses pairs. La capture ou la destruction de plusieurs petits groupes de rebelles orne son tableau de chasse.

Mais en ce jour, une mission bien différente l'attend. Sobrik, la cité principale des forces impériales a revêtu ses couleurs de fête. Le bâtiment principal a connu un réaménagement pour accueillir cet important événement. La dernière bataille contre les rebelles a permis à l'Empire de reconquérir la totalité des plaines de Makaran, mettant ainsi la main sur des ressources et d'anciennes usines de droïdes. Cependant, le nombre d'hommes n'est pas suffisant pour assurer la sécurité et lancer la reconstruction.

L'Empire a lancé un appel d'offre auprès de leurs plus grands alliés à travers la Galaxie. Les réponses ne tardent pas, avec des grands noms tels le Cartel des Hutts. L'accueil des précieux hôtes devient la priorité de Darth Lachris. Elle décide d'organiser une grande fête au sein de Sobrik. La fantaisie de la Sith va jusqu'à la mise en place d'un bal masqué…Au grand désarroi de ses officiers.

C'est le branle-bas de combat, tous les gradés militaires mettent les bouchées doubles pour mettre en place un système de sécurité sans faille. Toute personne présente à la fête doit se soumettre à un contrôle d'identité. Des restrictions d'armes, parmi lesquels l'interdiction du port du sabre laser au cœur du bâtiment. La sécurité de Sobrik atteint le seuil maximal. De nombreux appareils de guerre, tourelles et postes de surveillances prêtent attention à la moindre alerte.

Tout est orchestré et cadré au millimètre près par les officiers de l'Empire. Une chose qu'apprécie Malavai. La moindre erreur, même minime, peut être exploitée comme faille. Il s'assure personnellement des derniers points avant que l'événement ne commence. Le dernier souhait de Darth Lachris est de récompenser ses officiers. Ainsi, ces derniers doivent participer à la fête "afin de se détendre".

La nuit commence peu à peu à tomber sur Sobrik. Les vaisseaux des hôtes s'amarrent aux quais du spatioport et de nombreuses délégations se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal. Chaque participant a revêtu ses plus beaux atours, le visage masqué. Les races aliens se sont aussi prêtées au jeu, bien que certains appendices ne puissent être cachés.

Malavai finit de se préparer dans ses quartiers. Il a dû se plier aux exigences du Gouverneur. Cependant, il veut ainsi s'assurer lui-même de la sécurité des hôtes dans la grande salle du bal. Il revêt son plus bel uniforme de l'armée. Un loup de velours noir trône sur le lit lorsqu'il entend son holocom. Sortant l'appareil, le capitaine presse le bouton et l'image d'un homme apparaît. Son importante corpulence se voit sous son armure intégrale. Un masque de métal cache les traits de son visage.

« Excellence, salue Malavai.

- Capitaine, je voulais vous féliciter pour les dernières informations que vous avez récoltées.

- Je suis ravi qu'elles vous soient parvenues en temps et en heure, seigneur.

- Vous êtes efficace, capitaine. J'aurai aimé vous voir personnellement mais d'autres affaires m'attendent sur Dromund Kaas.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir, Seigneur Baras.

- Comment se présente la petite fête de Darth Lachris ?

- La sécurité est ma priorité, avant tout, Excellence.

- Humm…A voir votre visage, vous ne semblez pas enchanté de partager les fantaisies du gouverneur. »

Le visage sans émotion de Malavai ne laisse rien entrevoir mais ses yeux reflètent ses intentions profondes. Même à travers l'holocom, le Sith décèle ce qui le préoccupe.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas, Excellence…Que l'idée de Darth Lachris pourrait nous mettre tous en danger.

- Bah. Ses fantaisies n'entravent en rien sa fonction de gouverneur. Je dois admettre que si j'étais venu à cette petite fête, j'aurais pu me fondre dans le décor sans costume. »

Darth Baras rit d'une voix grave.

« Bon, je dois recevoir mes futurs apprentis. Restez sur vos gardes, capitaine. Mais vous avez ma permission de vous détendre un peu.

- Bien, Excellence. »

La communication se coupe, l'officier range l'holocom. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il ne doit pas relâcher son attention, se préparer à toute éventualité. Le devoir primordial d'un officier Impérial. Sortant de ses appartements, ses pas le conduisent dans la salle de surveillance. Il donne les dernières directives avec d'autres sous-officiers avant de se rendre dans la salle du banquet.

Les tons rouges striés d'or et d'orange se mêlent aux armoiries de l'Empire. Un immense buffet se dresse au fond, débordant de plats raffinés servis par des droïdes. Une douce mélopée s'élève pour entraîner les hôtes sur la piste de danse. L'illusion d'une paix embaume ces lieux, tandis que la guerre fait rage dehors.

Le visage couvert du loup, Malavai entre dans la salle de bal et se mêle aux hôtes. Il s'assure auprès des différents gardes postés que tout se passe bien. Puis il se poste sur l'une des balustrades en hauteur afin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de la fête. Rien ne doit lui échapper. Les délégations des entreprises discutent de vive voix avec des Hutts, plusieurs danseurs tournoient au centre de la pièce dans une sorte de danse rythmique venant de la planète Iridonia.

Derrière son masque, les yeux du capitaine scrutent chaque personne, cherchant le moindre détail pour peut révéler les vraies intentions de l'individu. Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne voit pas quelqu'un l'approcher doucement.

« Capitaine Quinn. Toujours aussi professionnel à ce que je vois. »

L'officier se tourne vers la femme qui ôte son masque. Les yeux rouges et les veines noires sur son visage montrent son appartenance au côté obscur de la Force. Malavai s'incline en la reconnaissant.

« Gouverneur. C'est mon devoir de veiller à la sécurité de nos hôtes et celle de Sobrik.

- Et comme toujours, vous le remplissez avec humilité, répond la Sith. Mais il me semble que je vous avais donné d'autres directives.

- Excellence, je me dois d'assurer d'abord que tout va bien…avant… »

Malavai bute sur ses mots, il essaye de se reprendre mais Darth Lachris le prend en défaut.

« Avant de vous détendre ? Capitaine, vos états de service sont excellents. Beaucoup vous tiennent compte de cette bavure à la bataille de Druckenwel. Cependant, je ne ferme pas les yeux sur vos exploits. C'est grâce à vous que nous avons repris ces plaines.

- Les rebelles ont commis une erreur. Je ne l'ai fait que l'exploiter.

- Toujours aussi humble. Capitaine, si vous continuez de vous conduire ainsi pendant cette fête, je vais devoir sévir.

-...Excellence. »

Darth Lachris s'approche de l'officier et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« C'est un ordre, capitaine. Allez-vous détendre et profitez des festivités. De plus, je suis sûre que de nombreuses dames ici présentes rêvent de vous avoir comme partenaire de danse. Demain, vous pourrez reprendre ce masque militaire mais ce soir, c'est hors de question….Et ne m'obligez pas à user de la Force. »

Le Gouverneur rit doucement avant de s'éloigner du capitaine muet. Il n'a guère le choix, si c'est un ordre de s'amuser…Malavai soupire intérieurement. Il a foi en la doctrine des Sith, respectant les préceptes de l'Empire. La fête se déroule bien, alors autant en profiter pour relâcher un peu la pression. Cédant à l'ordre du gouverneur, Malavai descend les marches pour rejoindre les convives.

Tous s'amusent, oubliant les soucis de la guerre. Les rires se mêlent aux tintements de verres. Les dames virevoltent au centre de la pièce, tels des papillons aux multiples couleurs. Malavai prend un verre de Savareen Brandy et se cale contre un pilier. Echanger avec autrui est difficile, sauf quand il s'agit d'affaires militaires ou torturer des gens. C'est bien différent des discutions frivoles des invités. Son regard se porte sur les dames présentes. Hormis les femelles aliens qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment, des dames de haut prestige accompagnent des diplomates ou des nobles impériaux. Il se demande si Darth Lachris ne s'est pas moquée un peu de lui.

Dégustant sa liqueur, Malavai observe les personnes quand ses yeux bleus rencontrent deux orbes d'un vert clair étrange. Le capitaine voit de l'autre côté de la pièce trois personnes discutant entre elles : une Twi'lek dont les Lekku dépassent son masque. Elle rit aux propos tenus par une Zabrak à la peau marron. La dernière personne plaisante aussi mais son regard est porté sur Malavai.

Une jeune humaine aux premiers abords, vêtue d'une longue robe noire parsemée de brillants violacés en bas et sur le bustier. De longs gants noirs tenus sur le biceps par un anneau violet. Ses cheveux bruns sont relevés en deux chignons où des rubans noirs et violets s'entrecroisent dans les mèches. Un masque noir où un rideau de perles noires cache en partie son nez et sa bouche. Ses yeux d'un vert clair envoûtant ne se détachent pas du regard bleu du capitaine.

Beaucoup de femmes présentes sont de grande beauté, toutefois cette dame dégage quelque chose qui ne laisse pas indifférent Malavai. La jeune femme s'excuse auprès de ses compagnes avant d'avancer lentement en direction de l'officier. Il remercie son masque qui cache son malaise. Elle avance vers lui, comme flottant sur le sol.

A mi-parcours, l'inconnue s'arrête et prend un verre tendu par un droïde. Elle se tient droite contre un pilier, savourant la liqueur. Cependant elle observe toujours Malavai qui se demande à quoi elle joue. Devrait-il faire un pas vers elle et l'aborder ? Puis il sent qu'on l'observe d'ailleurs. Rompant le contact visuel avec la jeune inconnue, le capitaine fait face à un regard rougeoyant qu'il reconnaît aussitôt.

Darth Lachris au milieu de plusieurs représentants d'entreprises, discute sur les détails de futures opérations. Néanmoins, elle regarde le capitaine. D'un bref hochement de tête, elle l'incite à agir. Malavai sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, ou bien il aura droit aux foudres de la Sith….Dans le sens propre du terme. Il vide son verre et le donne à un droïde, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

Elle ne bouge pas, son regard toujours braqué vers l'officier. Il s'arrête juste à un mètre d'elle. Ses prunelles vacillent, tremblante d'émotion. Son masque cache ses joues rosies. Il ne sait si elle est troublée comme lui. A présent qu'il l'a rejointe, Malavai reste muet, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

Les musiciens jouent les premières notes d'une valse. Plusieurs hommes invitent des dames à prendre part à cette danse. Une opportunité pour faire un premier pas vers l'inconnue. Malavai s'incline devant elle avant de lui tendre la main.

« M'accordez-vous cette danse ? »

La jeune femme sourit derrière son masque, ravie que sa patience soit récompensée. Elle tend son verre à un droïde, puis fait face au capitaine avant de s'incliner à son tour.

« Avec plaisir. »

La voix est douce, calme, légèrement tremblante. Elle dépose sa main sur celle du capitaine. Ils s'avancent sur la piste, rejoignant les autres couples. Un cercle se forme, les femmes sur l'intérieur et les hommes sur l'extérieur. C'est une danse traditionnelle de la cour d'Alderaan aux mouvements particuliers. Chaque partenaire doit regarder l'autre dans les yeux sans se toucher et suivre le rythme de la musique.

Malavai et la jeune femme se prêtent à ce jeu de regard. Ils se rapprochent de l'un et de l'autre en se frôlant légèrement. Le capitaine est troublé tout comme sa partenaire. Tournoyant au cœur de la musique, il n'est plus l'officier militaire qu'il est. Il est un homme, charmé par le regard envoûtant d'une magnifique jeune femme.

Cette danse sans contact dure un moment avant que les musiciens ne changent de rythme, indiquant que les partenaires peuvent se toucher. Malavai prend l'une des mains de la jeune femme et pose l'autre sur sa hanche. Il la sent frissonner à ce contact. Sa main gantée de noir se pose sur l'épaule du capitaine. Leurs yeux plongent dans ceux de l'autre. Au son de la valse, ils suivent les autres danseurs dans un ballet de couleur. Les minutes s'écoulent mais le temps s'est figé autour des deux personnes.

Puis la musique fait place au silence avant que de nouvelles notes s'élèvent. La plupart des danseurs s'arrêtent et se retirent. Malavai cesse la danse mais tient toujours la jeune femme contre lui. Cette dernière a le regard tremblant, puis quelque chose attire son attention. Le capitaine regarde dans la même direction et voit une personne faire signe à l'inconnue.

La jeune femme s'écarte et s'incline devant le capitaine avant de tourner les talons. Sa main est attrapée par celle de Malavai. Elle se retourne vers lui, surprise. L'officier hésite un moment, puis il trouve enfin le courage de lui parler.

« Je voudrais vous revoir plus tard…Si vous le voulez bien.

-…Ce sera avec plaisir, répond la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante. Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

L'inconnue se courbe de nouveau avant d'aller rejoindre son amie. Malavai l'observe s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers le buffet. Il tente de ne pas perdre de vue la jeune femme, mais plusieurs personnes passent devant son champ de vision. Puis quelqu'un lui tend un verre, il fit face à Darth Lachris. Sous son masque, la Sith esquisse un sourire.

« Je savais bien que vous étiez un excellent danseur, capitaine…Et vous semblez avoir aussi bon goût. »

Malavai ne répond pas mais accepte le verre du gouverneur. Cependant, il regrette une chose : il aurait aimé savoir le nom de cette inconnue. Il espère le connaître avant la fin de la soirée.

Dans les couloirs menant aux pièces d'eau, l'inconnue escortée d'une autre femme arrive aux toilettes. S'assurant d'être seules et de ne pas être dérangées, elles ôtent leurs masques. L'amie de l'inconnue est une Cyborg. Quelques circuits électriques ressortent sur le tour de son œil et de sa joue gauche. Ses cheveux bruns remontés avec un bandeau tiré à l'arrière. Ses yeux marron se tournent vers l'inconnue.

« Bon, on est dans les temps. Mais j'ai bien cru que tu allais danser toute la nuit avec ce type.

- Voyons, tu me connais Mako, répond la jeune femme alors qu'elle ôte son bustier, révélant d'autres vêtements en dessous. Quand on est en mission, c'est notre priorité absolue. On prendra du bon temps quand ça sera terminé.

- Pourtant…Tu as les joues rouges, Absya. Il ne t'a pas laissé indifférente.

- Cesse de raconter des conneries, désavoue la dénommée Absya. C'est l'alcool qui fait effet.

- Mouais. Bon, Camaxtli vient de me contacter. Tout est en place.

- Alors à moi de jouer.

Absya termine de se déshabiller, révélant une tenue noire moulante sous sa robe. Elle réajuste une sorte de veste noire aux épaules découvertes. Un short moulant accroché à des jambières et des bottes noires. Mako lui tend un oculaire holographique qu'elle fixe à son oreille. Il est temps de passer à la phase B de leur mission…


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre 2**

La fête bat son plein, certains invités se laissent emporter par l'euphorie et l'ivresse. Appuyé sur la rambarde d'une balustrade, Malavai cherche du regard la mystérieuse inconnue, espérant pouvoir lui demander son nom. Des convives se retirent, fatigués du long trajet les menant sur Balmorra. D'autres sont raccompagnés dans leurs quartiers ayant trop abusé de l'alcool.

Les yeux bleus du capitaine scrutent chaque recoin de la pièce mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. S'est-elle retirée pour se reposer ? Ses doigts tapotent rapidement le marbre de la rambarde. Il se surprend lui-même de ce geste de nervosité. Il avait déjà fréquenté la gente féminine mais c'était purement sur le plan professionnel. Peut-être une ou deux aventures durant les rares permissions qu'il s'était octroyées. Mais cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas. Malavai se décide à rejoindre le bas de la salle quand un sous-officier vient à sa rencontre.

« Capitaine, pardon de vous déranger. L'un de nos opérateurs a repéré quelque chose d'étrange sur les moniteurs.  
- D'étrange ? Comment ça ?  
- Oh, cela ressemble à un léger bug du système. C'est habituel depuis la dernière attaque. Mais vu que vous avez ordonné de vous prévenir dès la moindre chose suspecte…  
- Je viens ! »

Le visage froid et hautain militaire reprend sa place. Malavai suit rapidement le sous-officier jusqu'à la salle de surveillance. Ôtant son masque, il s'approche des opérateurs informatiques qui pianotent sur les claviers, fixant les écrans devant eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demande d'un ton autoritaire Malavai.  
- On a reçu un étrange signal. Cela revient de manière régulière mais ça ne touche pas notre base de données. Il s'agit probablement d'un bug, rien de grave.  
- Vérifiez ! Ordonne le capitaine. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. »

Les impériaux obéissent, ils tracent le signal sur leur moniteur. Les bras croisés dans le dos, Malavai scrute les écrans. Un pressentiment naît en lui…comme si un coup fourré allait survenir. L'un des opérateurs réussit à pister le signal. Mais au moment où il va déterminer ce que c'est, tous les écrans de la salle de surveillance émettent de la neige d'une couleur verte. Les systèmes s'emballent d'un coup alors que sur les moniteurs, quelque chose se déplace. Cela ressemble à une sorte de petit être vert avec des ailes de papillon. La chose s'immobilise sur l'écran principal. Ses yeux complètement noirs fixent les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un rire cristallin émane de l'être virtuel.

Les opérateurs essayent de réagir vite, mais c'est trop tard. Les systèmes sont complètement hors de contrôle. Malavai déclenche le signal d'alarme qui résonne dans tout le bâtiment et dans Sobrik. Ses ordres sont d'arrêter quiconque est suspect sans le tuer. Le capitaine a pressenti que cette soirée n'allait pas bien se passer, il ne s'est pas trompé. Alors qu'il donne ses directives, s'apprêtant à prévenir le gouverneur, un soldat impérial vient le trouver…

Dans l'un des étages supérieurs du bâtiment, Absya s'affaire devant un panneau électrique avec un bloc de données. A ses côtés, Mako guette armée d'un blaster. A leurs pieds gisent les corps de deux soldats impériaux qui se trouvaient par hasard dans le couloir. La mort a été rapide et en silence. La jeune femme aux yeux vert clair termine de transférer un virus qui ira chambouler tous les systèmes des impériaux. Ce qui lui permettra de pirater leurs bases de données. La jeune Cyborg est anxieuse, regardant sa montre.

« T'as bientôt fini ?  
- J'y suis presque. Tu devrais savoir que pirater le système impérial n'est pas de tout repos.  
- Je sais, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que le groupe ne donne l'assaut.  
- …J'ai fini. »

Absya débranche son bloc de données et range le précieux appareil sur elle. Les deux femmes se dirigent vers le lieu de rendez-vous quand leurs oculaires holographiques affichent un appel d'urgence. Elles pressent le bouton sur le côté et entendent des grésillements avant de distinguer une voix masculine.

« Les filles ! La mission est annulée ! Barrez-vous d'ici et vite !  
- Camaxtli ! Reconnaît Mako. Mais que…  
- Pas le temps, ma belle ! On a été trahis ! Le groupe chargé de l'intervention vient de se faire alpaguer avant de donner l'assaut.  
- Trahis ? Demande Absya, interloquée. Mais par qui ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! On se retrouve au hangar de Sundari. _Absinthe_, veille sur Mako.  
- Entendu, on te rejoint au plus vite. J'ai les données de toute façon. »

Les deux femmes coupent la communication et se précipitent dans le couloir, en direction d'une sortie secrète. Arrivée à un croisement, Absya agrippe Mako et la tire en arrière, lui évitant un tir de blaster. Collée contre la paroi, la jeune femme prend son arme, puis elle sort de sa planque et tire plusieurs fois. Elle entend au loin deux corps s'écrouler. Vérifiant que les deux impériaux sont morts, elle fait signe à Mako de passer devant et d'être plus prudente.

Des soldats courent à leurs trousses alors qu'elles arrivent dans un conduit d'aération. Mako ouvre la grille et va pour s'engager quand elle voit Absya regarder derrière elle. La Cyborg comprend ses intentions.

« Absya ! Non.  
- Pars devant, je te rattrape. Et prends le bloc de données. Tu diras à la résistance qu'ils vont nous devoir un gros bonus pour la bavure qui vient de se produire.  
- Tu leur diras toi-même ! La sortie n'est pas loin.  
- Ils vont nous rattraper et je veux savoir qui nous as trahis. Pars devant ! »

Le ton est sans appel. Absya tend le moniteur à Mako qui le prend. Elle n'est pas ravie de devoir fuir seule. La Cyborg disparaît dans le conduit alors que l'humaine referme la trappe derrière elle. Elle sort une petite boule de métal avec un déclencheur sur le dessus. Les ombres des impériaux se dessinent sur les murs alors qu'ils s'approchent de sa position. Absya esquisse un sourire.

« Allez, venez ici petits toutous. J'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Elle enclenche le détonateur et le lance en direction du groupe au détour du couloir. Les soldats lèvent leurs armes vers elle quand ils voient la boule arriver à leurs pieds. Avec horreur, ils comprennent trop tard ce que c'est. Une violente explosion se déclenche, tuant quasiment tout le groupe. Absya se protège puis une fois le danger passé, elle court, enjambant les corps des impériaux. Certains ont perdu des membres, les murs du couloir sont teints d'un rouge sombre. Le temps est compté, Absya doit démasquer le traître…

La réaction de Malavai ne se fait pas attendre. Le soldat lui confie qu'un homme est venu trouver les Impériaux, les prévenant d'une attaque menée par les rebelles aux abords du spatioport. Le plus gros des troupes est dépêché sur place ainsi que des escouades vers les quartiers des hôtes. Sa réaction rapide est payante car la quasi-totalité des rebelles sont capturés. Certains ont tenté une attaque suicide, emportant quelques impériaux dans la mort.

Dans la salle de surveillance, les opérateurs n'arrivent pas à contrer l'attaque virale informatique. Ils doivent faire appel à un agent des services secrets pour en venir à bout. Les Forces de l'Empire sont aveuglées mais cela n'arrête pas Malavai. Il ordonne à des groupes de fouiller chaque parcelle du bâtiment et de Sobrik pour trouver les autres rebelles.

S'armant lui-même d'un blaster, le capitaine mène une escouade vers les étages supérieurs. Le bruit de l'explosion du secteur sud les interpelle. Malavai ordonne à deux éclaireurs de partir devant et de l'informer par intercom. Les deux soldats partent tandis que les autres forment un périmètre de sécurité, fouillant chaque pièce du couloir.

Malavai entre dans l'une d'elle, scrutant chaque recoin sombre. La porte automatique se referme derrière lui alors qu'il avance dans la salle. Puis des bruits de blasters fusent de l'autre côté de la porte. Il va pour l'ouvrir quand une nouvelle déflagration retentit juste derrière. La porte résiste à l'impact. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent où Malavai n'entend que le silence de l'autre côté. Il essaye de communiquer par intercom avec ses hommes mais nul ne lui répond.

Armant son blaster, le capitaine sort de la pièce, pointant son arme autour de lui. Les corps de ses soldats gisent dans leur sang au sol. Tous morts et aucune trace d'un adversaire. Avec prudence, il s'avance dans la direction qu'avaient prise les éclaireurs. Il ne fait que quelques pas quand un canon se pose derrière sa tête. Maudissant son manque de prudence, il garde son calme.

« Pas un geste, Impérial. Lève doucement les mains et donne-moi ton arme. »

La voix est féminine et familière. Le ton marque une grande assurance et le calme de la personne. A contre cœur, Malavai obéit et lève doucement les mains. L'ennemi lui prend son arme, maintenant le canon du blaster contre sa nuque.

« Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser et suivant ta réponse, je verrais si je t'épargne, lance l'inconnue. Qui a lâché le morceau ?  
- Tu crois que je vais te répondre rebelle, répond d'un ton calme le capitaine.  
- Ne me mélange pas avec la racaille de cette planète. Je suis sûre que l'un d'eux a mouillé son froc et a craché le morceau pour avoir la vie sauve…Je veux savoir qui.  
- A quoi cela t'avancera ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de t'échapper. Le bâtiment est bouclé.  
- Oh, rassure-toi. J'ai des ressources.  
-…Et moi aussi. »

Sur ses mots, Malavai se baisse et réussit à attraper l'arme de l'ennemi. Ce dernier surpris, accompagne le mouvement pour asséner un coup de pied. Le capitaine pare le coup et réussit à arracher le blaster. Ils se retrouvent face à face, le canon de chacun braqué sur l'autre…Leurs yeux s'écarquillent.

Même sans les masques, ils n'ont pas oublié le regard de l'un et de l'autre. Absya est déstabilisée en reconnaissant l'homme avec qui elle avait dansé. Malavai retrouve les yeux envoûtants de la jeune inconnue…Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était une terroriste. Les apparences sont bien trompeuses. Le capitaine serre son blaster dans sa main, son visage déterminé. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Absya, l'assurance laisse place à un trouble profond. La main tenant le blaster tremble légèrement.

« De tous les Impériaux, j'aurais aimé ne pas te croiser. »

La voix d'Absya révèle de la tristesse, ce qui surprend Malavai. Mais il ne peut poser davantage de questions car des bruits de pas viennent dans leur direction. Se reprenant, Absya effectue un saut arrière, ses jambes frappent le capitaine au visage et sa main. Il lâche le blaster récupéré par la jeune femme. Sans perdre son élan, elle court dans la direction des pas. Des salves de tirs retentissent alors que Malavai se reprend. Il fonce à la poursuite de la jeune femme et découvre des soldats impériaux morts. D'autres ayant échappé à la mort, partent à la poursuite de la fuyarde.

« Je la veux vivante ! Ordonne le capitaine à un soldat qui allait lever son arme vers l'ennemie.  
- Mais monsieur…  
- C'est un ordre !  
- Oui capitaine ! »

Les soldats saisissent leurs armes neutralisantes et poursuivent Absya. Malavai les regarde s'éloigner, il repense au changement d'attitude de la jeune femme quand elle l'a reconnu. C'est étrange. Chassant ces pensées, il regagne les étages inférieurs pour donner de nouveaux ordres…

Mako réussit à sortir de Sobrik sans encombre. Serrant le précieux bloc de données contre elle, la Cyborg court afin de s'éloigner de la capitale impériale. Le bruit d'un speeder vient à ses oreilles. Elle se cache derrière un rocher, s'apprêtant à abattre la personne. L'appareil s'arrête à quelques mètres et un bip familier retentit à son oculaire holographique. Elle sort de sa cachette et est rassurée de voir un visage familier. Un Sith de sang pur à la peau d'un rouge foncé, plusieurs appendices au niveau du visage. Son crâne est chauve et ses yeux dorés reflètent le soulagement de voir la Cyborg en vie.

« Camaxtli ! Lance Mako en se précipitant vers son compagnon.  
- Je t'ai repérée avec le signal. Mais celui d'Absya se trouve toujours à Sobrik. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Elle a voulu trouver celui qui nous a balancé. J'ai essayé de la contacter mais elle a bloqué les appels.  
- Bon sang ! Aussi tête brûlée que je le craignais.  
- J'ai le bloc de données mais…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Une mine sombre se dessine sur le visage du chasseur de primes. Son regard se porte sur la cité impériale. Il commence à cerner le caractère d'Absya et sait qu'elle n'aime pas les entourloupes de ce style. Cependant, il n'a pas le choix, il a une mission à remplir.

« On doit retourner au QG des rebelles. Espérons qu'elle trouve un moyen de nous contacter…Et si elle est capturée, il faut espérer qu'elle connaisse une mort rapide. »

Mako émit un gémissement d'effroi, de fines larmes coulent de ses yeux. Camaxtli la prend dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font des missions avec Absya. Le hasard a fait que leurs routes se sont croisées à nouveau sur Balmorra. Il ne peut rien faire, pas avant d'avoir eu des explications venant de leur employeur. Si Absya y laisse la vie, il a la ferme intention de la venger à sa manière…

Le calme revient peu à peu à Sobrik. Les derniers rebelles sont capturés et emmenés en centre de détention. Malavai donne les dernières instructions à ses hommes et écoute les rapports des sous-officiers. L'assaut des rebelles a été contré en grande partie mais des chasseurs de primes étaient dans leurs rangs car certains hôtes ont été retrouvés morts dans leurs quartiers. L'attaque a été bien préparée, même trop…

Le capitaine sait qu'il y a eu une faille : l'idée saugrenue de faire cette fête. Il doit faire son rapport au gouverneur. Aucune trace de la jeune femme, les soldats ne réussissent pas à mettre la main sur elle. Contenant sa rage, Malavai retourne vers la salle de surveillance où l'agent des services secrets continue de contrer le hackage.

« Ou en est-on ? Demande d'un ton sec le capitaine.  
- La majorité des données ont été infectées et presque 70% du système a été détruit. J'ai pu ralentir la progression et faire une sauvegarde mais tous les fichiers les plus importants sont perdus. Apparemment, le pirate a eu le temps de faire une copie du système avant de lancer sa destruction. »

Malavai frappe du poing sur la table devant lui. C'est un échec, il doit l'assumer. Inspirant profondément, le capitaine reprend son masque inflexible. Une seule option reste à envisager pour réparer cette erreur : capturer la terroriste en vie et récupérer ce qu'elle a volé. Car il est certain que c'est elle la responsable. Pour quelle raison était-elle dans le bâtiment sinon ? Plongé dans ses pensées, l'officier fut interpellé par un soldat.

« Monsieur, le gouverneur souhaite vous voir immédiatement.  
- Très bien, je la rejoins à son bureau.  
- Ce…Ce n'est pas à son bureau que vous devez vous rendre, mais au secteur Est. »

Malavai hausse un sourcil avant de se diriger vers la direction indiquée. Il se demande ce que Darth Lachris fait là-bas avant de se souvenir que la personne ayant averti de l'attaque s'y trouve. Le gouverneur a peut-être souhaité discuter avec elle pour avoir plus d'informations. Il entre dans une grande pièce servant de salon et voit la Sith de dos. Plus loin, l'informateur est avachi sur un fauteuil…Mort. D'autres corps de soldats inertes sont aussi présents.

« Ah, capitaine, dit le gouverneur en se tournant vers l'officier. Comme vous le voyez, celui qui a voulu nous prévenir de l'attaque n'a plus la force de parler.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Vous lui demanderez à elle. »

Darth Lachris fait un pas de côté, révélant derrière elle la jeune femme allongée au sol, inconsciente. Visiblement, elle a subi les foudres de la Force. Malavai cache sa surprise que la terroriste ait croisé la route du seigneur noir. Il devine cependant de quelle main est mort le mouchard.

« Dommage, soupire Darth Lachris. Les belles roses ont parfois des épines acérées. Je veux un rapport détaillé de cette attaque et ce qu'elle visait. Quand à cette…demoiselle. Ne succombez pas à ses charmes, capitaine.  
- Soyez sans crainte, rassure Malavai. La seule chose à laquelle elle succombera, c'est à la torture.  
-…Je vous reconnais bien là, ricane le gouverneur. Mais ne l'achevez pas tout de suite. Prenons notre temps pour la faire parler. Je veux savoir qui elle est…Vous aussi, vous mourez d'envie de le savoir. »

Malavai s'incline devant le seigneur Sith qui se retire. Le capitaine s'approche de la jeune femme, puis il ordonne à deux soldats de l'emmener en détention. Le temps des réponses


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre 3**

« Absya. Nom de code "_Absinthe_". Mercenaire de catégorie "Hacker". Recherchée pour le piratage de plusieurs systèmes et bases de données de l'Empire, pour la destruction de programmes avancés et pour la mort de plusieurs officiers et agents des services secrets… »

Malavai finit de lire à voix haute la plaque holographique où sont notées les informations concernant la prisonnière. Cette dernière est assise devant lui, les mains menottées dans le dos. La jeune femme soutient le regard du capitaine sans ciller à l'énoncé de ce CV plutôt bien remplit. Malavai continue de parcourir les lignes, faisant défiler avec un doigt les pages holographiques.

« D'après les services secrets, vos cibles ne sont pas exclusivement des bases de l'Empire. Vous êtes recherchée aussi par la République.

- Tant que les crédits sont alignés, je me fiche de mes cibles, répond d'un ton sans émotion Absya.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas de Balmorra ?

- Je ne suis pas de la même racaille que ces soi-disant indépendantistes qui n'ont même pas les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur mission.

- Et d'où venez-vous ?

-…Déjà, on se présente par politesse. Car maintenant que tu sais mon nom, j'aimerais connaître le tien.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, s'emporte le capitaine. Votre planète d'origine ?

- Tu n'as pas dit "s'il te plaît"… »

Malavai frappe Absya au visage. Elle accuse le coup, tournant son regard vers le capitaine. Même en mauvaise posture, elle le défie. Il garde son masque glacial, cependant ses yeux reflètent son manque de patience.

« Planète d'origine ? Réitère le capitaine.

-…Je ne me souviens pas. Ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai pas mal voyagé avant d'arriver sur Nar Shaddaa.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sur Balmorra ?

-…Pourquoi poser des questions dont tu connais les réponses ? A moins, que tu n'aimes torturer par pur plaisir. »

La main de l'officier se lève, mais il retient son geste. Il ne ferait qu'entrer dans le jeu de la terroriste. Soutenant les yeux verts d'Absya, Malavai reprend la plaque holographique pour chercher d'autres informations. Ses sourcils se froncent en voyant des données étranges.

« Créatrice de la Fée Verte ?...C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Oh, tu as du en avoir un aperçu si tu es allé en salle de contrôle. Un vrai petit bijou viral informatique et pour le moment, rien ne l'arrête.

- Ce qui vous a permis de pirater les données. Pour quelle raison les rebelles en ont besoin ?

- Je suis payée pour livrer les colis, pas pour savoir ce qui va en advenir. Je n'en ai même rien à faire.

- Ne me mentez pas ! Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de monter un groupe d'intervention devant servir de diversion ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas le chef de ce groupe de rebelles ? Tu n'as qu'à demander au mec qui n'avait pas de couille et qui est allé pleurer dans les jupes des impériaux…Suis-je bête ! C'est vrai, je l'ai buté. »

Cette fois-ci, Absya se prend un poing dans la figure. Elle crache du sang tandis que Malavai tente de se contrôler. Sa patience est mise à rude épreuve, la jeune femme ne cesse de lui tenir tête. Il se rapproche de la terroriste et agrippe ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière, relevant sa tête. Absya étouffe un cri de douleur, mais elle continue de défier du regard le capitaine.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas abattu ? Demande Malavai d'un ton plus bas.

-…J'avais besoin de savoir où était le traître.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Pour quelle raison ne vouliez-vous pas me recroiser ? »

Les mots de l'officier font mouche. Les yeux d'Absya vacillent, elle cherche cette fois à fuir son regard. Il l'oblige à garder sa tête face à la sienne. Un trouble se lit sur son visage mais le capitaine ne sait pas ce que ça signifie réellement.

« ..Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas, chuchote la mercenaire.

- Si vous vous montrez coopérative, je peux vous éviter la torture et vous accorder la peine capitale.

- Alors dans tous les cas, je mourrai, soupire Absya qui s'y attendait…Dans ce cas, je préfère une mort rapide et t'éviter la souffrance que je ressens.

- C'est une torture longue et douloureuse qui vous attend si vous ne parlez pas.

-…Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vis…Depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard. »

Malavai est déstabilisé. Que doit-il comprendre ? Il remarque que la jeune femme n'a plus cette attitude hautaine et arrogante. Elle semble fragile, ses yeux luisent d'une étrange lueur. Le capitaine relâche la prise sur ses longs cheveux bruns mais reste face à elle. Il veut une réponse, Absya le voit.

« …Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? Demande-t-elle.

- Au coup de…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Puff, je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas.

- Pour dire de telles sornettes, si vous pensez que cela vous évitera la mort.

- Je ne veux rien éviter. Tu voulais le savoir, tu connais la raison. Et je suis sincère. »

Malavai est abasourdi de cette révélation. Durant un instant, son regard se trouble. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit rapidement et rit ironiquement.

« Bien vu. Vous essayez de me charmer, pensant que je vais tomber dans vos bras de vipère.

- Je ne mens pas ! Lâche Absya. J'aurais aimé que tu ignores qui j'étais vraiment, que je reste une simple inconnue pour toi…J'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances.

- Vous croyez que je vais avaler vos mensonges sur un…prétendu coup de foudre ?

-…L'être humain restera toujours faible…quand il s'agit d'amour. »

Cette fois-ci, il en a trop entendu. Il s'écarte brutalement d'Absya, lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme l'observe, son regard est sincère. Depuis des années qu'elle fait ce boulot de mercenaire, elle a connu de nombreux hommes mais elle les a séduits pour atteindre ses objectifs. C'est différent à présent, son cœur lui fait mal. Pourquoi a-t-elle succombé à ses yeux bleus ? Pourquoi sont-ils dans deux camps différents ?

La porte de la salle de détention s'ouvre. Absya reprend son visage hautain alors que Malavai salue Darth Lachris qui entre. Le seigneur Sith remarque les traces de coups sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Et bien capitaine, dit le gouverneur. Vous ne vouliez pas attendre la séance de torture ? Ou bien vous préférez la défigurer pour ne pas succomber à ses charmes.

- Rien de tout ceci, Excellence. La terroriste se montre plus butée que je ne le croyais.

- Tiens donc. Je comprends que vous vouliez passer vos nerfs afin d'éponger ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Malavai ne répond rien, baissant légèrement la tête. Le gouverneur soupire et croise les bras.

« Les Services secrets exigent qu'on leur remette cette femme, explique Darth Lachris la raison de sa venue.

- Elle fait partie des responsables du piratage de nos données, répond Malavai un peu surpris. Nous devons obtenir des réponses avant de la livrer.

- Je le sais bien capitaine. Et en fait, je ne veux pas la leur livrer. D'après les informations, la République a essayé de l'enrôler plusieurs fois et leurs services secrets à eux la recherchent également.

- Vraiment ? L'officier se tourne vers Absya.

- Apparemment, cette belle rose est très compétente dans le domaine informatique. Et l'autre camp veut absolument l'avoir à ses côtés. Ce que je me demande, c'est les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez refusé leurs offres ? Demande le gouverneur en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- A choisir entre une muselière et la liberté, le choix est vite fait, répond du tac au tac Absya.

- Même en vous proposant près d'un million de crédits républicains ? Vous êtes pourtant une mercenaire.

- J'ai un sens du devoir et de l'honneur, contrairement à ce que certains pensent, dit la terroriste en fixant le capitaine. La République se salit les mains comme vous et emploie des tactiques aussi malsaines que les vôtres. La seule chose qui vous différencie est qu'elle le demande poliment. »

Darth Lachris est amusée d'une telle réponse. Cela ne touche pas Malavai qui garde son sang-froid. Mais les paroles de la jeune femme le travaillent de l'intérieur. Sur ordre du gouverneur, deux soldats embarquent la terroriste en salle de torture. La Sith invite le capitaine à y assister.

Le groupe se dirige vers la zone réservée à la torture. Des cris de douleur et d'effroi s'élèvent des pièces closes. On devine le terrible sort auquel sont destinés les prisonniers. Absya est conduite dans l'une d'elles et attachée à une table de métal. Elle garde son sourire arrogant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est torturée et cela ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Le gouverneur congédie les gardes, se retrouvant seule avec la prisonnière et Malavai. Ce dernier se tient légèrement en arrière, les mains dans le dos. Absya remarque qu'il n'y a pas de droïde spécialisé pour les interrogatoires. Elle pressent que c'est le seigneur Sith qui sera son bourreau.

« Bien, reprenons, dit Darth Lachris. Quelle était votre mission dans cette attaque ?

- On m'a demandé des données contenues dans vos systèmes. Je l'ai déjà dit à votre officier sans-cœur.

- Sans-cœur ? Oh, voilà un surnom bien glacial. Mais nous avons fouillé vos effets et nous n'avons pas retrouvé le bloc de données qui contenait les fichiers. Alors ou-est-il ?

- A cette heure-ci ? Sûrement dans les mains de mes employeurs.

- Et qui sont-ils ?

- …Je crois que c'est une manie des impériaux : Poser des questions alors que vous connaissez déjà les réponses.

- Je veux le nom du chef de ce groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On a traité de manière indirecte. J'avais un colis à livrer, point barre. »

Darth Lachris esquisse un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour Absya. Des éclairs jaillissent des mains de la Sith, électrocutant tout le corps de la terroriste. La jeune femme hurle, sentant une douleur insoutenable en elle. Le gouverneur arrête rapidement son attaque, laissant Absya reprendre son souffle.

« Kof…Vous mouriez d'envie de réutiliser vos éclairs sur moi ? Demande d'un ton ironique la jeune femme.

- J'avais remarqué que vous les aviez appréciés quand je vous ai capturée. Vous en savez plus que ne vous ne le dites. Le groupe qui devait donner l'assaut au spatioport avait des chasseurs de primes dans ses rangs. Et trois de nos hôtes sont morts…Je suis sûre que vous connaissiez ces chasseurs, pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

- Vous avez répondu à votre propre question. Vos hôtes étaient des cibles…

- Mais vous travaillez de mèche avec eux. Quelles données veulent les rebelles ?

-…Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que je n'en savais rien. »

La réponse ne plaît pas au gouverneur qui envoie une nouvelle décharge d'éclairs de plus grande intensité. Les cris d'Absya vibrent en Malavai qui demeure impassible. Pourtant, les paroles de la jeune femme ne cessent de tourner en boucle en lui. Pourquoi cela l'a-t-il touché ? Darth Lachris interrompt son sort et fait les cents pas dans la pièce. Sa patience a des limites.

« Si je résume : on vous a payée pour récolter toute notre base de données et la détruire ensuite, vous deviez la livrer aux rebelles et quitter cette planète une fois vos crédits en poche ?

- C'était un sacré pactole…Dommage que je ne pourrai pas en profiter…

- Mais vos alliés, oui. Vous étiez accompagnée, sinon comment auriez-vous fait sortir le bloc de données de Sobrik.

-…Je ne suis pas un traître comme la chiffe molle qui vous a tout balancé.

- Pourtant, vous avez révélé une partie de ce qu'on voulait savoir.

- Des réponses que vous connaissiez déjà. Si vous vous creusiez mieux la cervelle, vous n'auriez pas à me poser ces questions bêtes.

- Donc…Vous ne parlerez pas même si je vous propose un million de crédits ? »

Le silence d'Absya en dit long sur sa réponse. Ce qui suffit à mettre en colère le gouverneur. De nouveaux éclairs frappent de plein fouet la mercenaire. Ses forces l'abandonnent, n'arrivant plus à hurler.

« Bon, puisque je n'obtiendrai rien de plus, autant que je vous tue.

- Excellence, interrompt Malavai. Les Services secrets la veulent.

- Pour lui faire la même proposition. Et vu qu'elle a refusé la mienne, elle refusera la leur. Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Soit honorée de mourir de ma main. »

Darth Lachris puise dans la Force obscure, une aura rouge l'entoure alors que ses attaques gagnent en intensité. Absya se sent partir, elle aurait aimé mourir sans souffrir. Mais après ses révélations au capitaine, la souffrance de son cœur n'est rien comparée à ces éclairs qui traversent son corps.

« Excellence, un instant ! »

Le gouverneur stoppe ses éclairs, se tournant vers Malavai qui s'approche.

« Quelque chose à rajouter, capitaine ? Ou bien est-ce…

- Pardon de vous interrompre, mais je pense que cette terroriste peut nous être encore utile.

- Vraiment ? Et comment ?

- En guise d'appât. »

Le seigneur Sith est surpris de la proposition de l'officier. Elle a pensé qu'il avait cédé à la faiblesse de la chair, mais elle voit le regard déterminé de Malavai. Absya est surprise aussi, cependant elle aurait préféré mourir que d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Vous avez toute mon attention, dit Darth Lachris.

- Notre système a été endommagé de manière importante et une seule sauvegarde existe à présent sur Balmorra. Elle est détenue peut-être par les rebelles ou bien, elle est entre les mains des partenaires de cette femme. Elle n'a pas agi seule. Une autre femme était avec elle peu avant l'attaque. Ce doit être sa complice et c'est elle qui a le bloc de données.

-…Votre théorie est intéressante. Continuez.

- Envoyons un message à ce groupe, disant que nous voulons récupérer le bloc de données en échange de leur complice. Si les fichiers sont aux mains des rebelles, tendons-leur un piège nous permettant de remonter jusqu'à la source. »

Darth Lachris écarquille légèrement les yeux. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je savais que vous aviez un grand potentiel. Cette bavure ne fait que cacher ce que vous êtes réellement. Très bon plan, capitaine. Vous avez carte blanche. Je vous confie donc notre hôte.

- Je vous remercie, Excellence.

- Je m'occupe des Services secrets. Agissez avec doigté et discrétion. »

Malavai s'incline devant le gouverneur avant que cette dernière ne sorte de la pièce. Il appelle des soldats pour emmener la prisonnière en salle de détention. Absya a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps crie la douleur qu'elle ressent. En passant devant le capitaine, elle lui jette un regard rancunier, ayant préféré mourir des mains du Sith…

Couchée au sol, Absya respire avec difficulté. Son corps endolori refuse de bouger. Elle sent encore les éclairs traverser ses veines. La nuit ne tardera pas à tomber. Elle aurait aimé mourir plutôt que de servir d'appât. Connaissant Camaxtli, le chasseur de prime ne céderait pas mais Mako risquait de le supplier. Quant aux rebelles, ils ne viendraient jamais sauver une mercenaire qu'ils auraient dû payer. Entre une vie et une économie d'argent, le choix serait vite fait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entend pas des pas entrer dans sa prison. Une main abaisse le système de cage holographique. Puis, la personne s'agenouille auprès d'Absya et sort quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'au contact de la piqûre dans son cou qu'elle revient à la réalité. Sa vue est encore floue et elle n'arrive pas à bouger. Puis elle sent que le produit qu'on lui injecte fait diminuer la douleur petit à petit.

…_Une solution de Kolto ?_

Prise d'un pressentiment, Absya réussit à réunir ses quelques forces et à attraper la main de la personne. Deux yeux bleu surpris l'observent avant de laisser place à un visage sans émotion.

« Tu ferais mieux de me laisser crever, réussit à articuler la jeune femme en reconnaissant Malavai.

- J'ai besoin de vous en vie et capable de marcher, répond d'un ton sec le capitaine.

- Pufff…Mes soi-disant complices que tu t'imagines ne viendront jamais. Je ne suis qu'un morceau de chair à pâté. J'aurais jamais dû accepter ce contrat…Le prix était trop élevé pour ce que c'était.

- Je me souviens très bien de cette fille qui vous a interpellé. C'est votre complice et elle viendra.

-…Il y a autre chose, capitaine. Après ce que je t'ai dit, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir. Tu aurais sauvé ton honneur de mâle ainsi.

- Ce que vous prétendez être de l'amour n'est que du vent pour m'amadouer. »

Absya réussit à se redresser à demi, son visage proche de celui de l'officier. Il est surpris de cette proximité mais il ne recule pas. Il soutient les yeux tremblants de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? A moins que ton cœur ne soit déjà pris mais j'en doute. Tu es plus ce genre d'homme avec une carapace solide, tu penses à ton devoir en tant que militaire. Tu penses à ton devoir professionnel avant tout…Mais il a plusieurs formes de devoir.

- Comme ? Demande sans ciller Malavai.

-…Le devoir du cœur. »

La présence trop proche d'Absya trouble le capitaine tout comme ses mots. Il s'écarte vivement d'elle et sort de la zone de la cage. Il réactive les murs holographiques. La jeune femme ne le perd pas du regard, même lorsqu'il sort de la pièce. Elle s'appuie contre l'une des parois, sa main se crispe contre son cœur.

Elle repense à la proposition des impériaux, travailler pour eux…Avec une muselière et une cage dorée. Elle aime sa liberté…Et pourtant, elle est en train d'aimer un homme qui la méprise car elle est une ennemie. Doucement, elle ferme les yeux, le destin est bien cruel…Ou bien est-ce la Force qui lui joue un drôle de tour ?


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures sur Sobrik. Les gardes font leurs rondes, la sécurité ayant été renforcée après les attaques d'hier. Dans ses quartiers, Malavai s'est octroyé quelques heures de sommeil afin d'être au maximum de ses capacités. Plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, il ne voit pas la porte automatique de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Cette dernière se referme alors qu'une ombre s'avance au pied du lit.

Doucement, la forme monte sans bruit sur le matelas et avance lentement, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le corps du capitaine. Deux mains se placent de part et d'autre de la tête de Malavai. Sentant la présence, le capitaine se tourne, se mettant sur le dos, mais ses yeux restent clos.

« …Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? »

Brusquement, il rouvre les yeux, faisant face à deux orbes d'un vert clair, presque luminescent dans la pénombre. Puis les traits du visage d'Absya apparaissent alors qu'elle se rapproche de la tête de Malavai. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, surpris de cette soudaine apparition…à moins que la jeune femme ne soit vraiment là. Il sent son souffle sur sa peau, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien.

« L'être humain restera toujours faible…quand il s'agit d'amour.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, réussit à murmurer le capitaine.

- Si c'est un rêve, alors pourquoi ne me chasses-tu pas ? »

Malavai ne sait quoi répondre, il sent les jambes d'Absya frôler les draps, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Seul le tissu les sépare désormais du contact entre leurs peaux. Le cœur de l'officier commence à s'accélérer tout comme son souffle. Il veut bouger cependant son corps s'y refuse.

« Tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? Susurre Absya alors que ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Malavai.

- Cela est faux…ça n'existe pas.

- Ecoute ton cœur...Tu sauras la vérité… »

Absya ferme à demi les yeux, ses lèvres s'apprêtent à se poser sur celles de l'officier…Lorsque ce dernier se redresse brutalement, tiré de son sommeil. Il regarde autour de lui, son corps est en nage. Il avait vraiment rêvé ? La pièce est vide, aucune trace de la jeune femme. Malavai se recroqueville sur lui-même, se tenant la tête.

C'était trop réel. La voix de la jeune femme n'était pas celle d'une chimère. Pourtant ses paroles avaient été les mêmes quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'elle ? Il doit se ressaisir. L'aube approche, il est temps de se mettre au travail. Seul le devoir militaire compte pour lui, cela lui permet de chasser cette femme de ses pensées.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Malavai se met au travail, cherchant à contacter les rebelles qui avaient engagé Absya. Il se dirige vers les cellules de détention où se trouvent les membres du groupe d'assaut. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour obtenir le nom d'un chasseur de prime et de sa partenaire. Malavai se rend aux salles d'archives où le système est encore opérationnel pour chercher des données sur ces deux personnes.

Il parcourt les fiches de Camaxtli et de Mako d'un œil songeur. Apparemment, ils travaillent en duo et Absya n'est jamais mentionnée dans le tableau de chasse du Sith de sang pur. Cependant, en relisant les informations sur la mercenaire, il peut faire le lien avec des affaires similaires. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils travaillent de temps à autre ensemble. Il espère que leur lien est plus profond que ça…

La vision du songe de cette nuit revient assaillir ses pensées. Il frappe du poing sur la table devant lui, retenant sa rage. Pourquoi le hante-t-elle ainsi ? Cet amour dont elle parle n'est qu'un piège, les mercenaires de son genre sont douées pour ça. Le capitaine inspire et souffle doucement pour faire le vide en lui. Ses yeux fixent les photos de Camaxtli et Mako. La cyborg est peut-être la dernière option, peut-être est-elle amie avec Absya ? C'est sa dernière chance, il doit réussir à tout prix.

Malavai retourne vers les cellules et offre la liberté à l'un des détenus en échange qu'il soit porteur d'un message destiné au chasseur de prime. Le rebelle est réticent et le capitaine doit se montrer plus convaincant en menaçant la personne de la torturer pour longtemps. L'avertissement fonctionne et le prisonnier peut sortir de Sobrik, portant le précieux message. L'officier retourne à ses occupations quand un droïde vient l'aborder. Ce dernier est chargé de porter les repas aux détenus et il a reçu un ordre bien précis concernant Absya. Elle doit reprendre des forces et bénéficie d'un repas plus mangeable que ceux des autres, mais la jeune femme a refusé d'y toucher.

L'impérial soupire. La jeune femme veut mourir. Mais après le songe de cette nuit, il se demande si sa conviction d'aller embrasser la mort est réelle. Il congédie le droïde, lui assurant qu'il se charge d'elle personnellement. Le capitaine retourne dans la pièce où est détenue Absya.

La jeune femme, enfermée dans la cage holographique est assise au sol, les genoux remontés contre elle. Elle tourne le dos à l'entrée, mais son visage esquisse un sourire arrogant lorsque Malavai entre.

« Bonjour Capitaine. Tu as bien dormi, sans trop rêver de moi ? »

L'officier s'immobilise, surpris. Sait-elle quelque chose de cette nuit ? Est-elle responsable de cette vision ?...Mais comment ?

_Non ! C'est une coïncidence ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu._

Reprenant son attitude de marbre, Malavai s'avance dans la pièce et voit le plateau-repas posé hors de la cage.

« Ce n'est pas à votre goût ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous avez des préférences culinaires ?

- Ha ! J'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ! Absya rit. Eh bien, mon dernier séjour dans une prison impériale se résumait à être plongée dans le noir, à manger du pain rassis et de l'eau impropre des égouts.

- J'ai pour ordre de vous maintenir en vie.

- Un ordre ? C'est toi qui as proposé ce plan sans queue ni tête. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi tant que je ne saurais pas ton nom. Quand on a un rendez-vous galant, les gens doivent se présenter. »

Cette attitude arrogante commence à taper sur les nerfs de Malavai. Il se demande si finalement, du pain et de l'eau ne suffiraient pas à faire taire cette impertinente. Absya, le dos toujours tourné, lève la main et montre deux de ses doigts.

« Bon je dois encore faire le premier pas, comme au bal. D'ailleurs, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je suis sûre que tu ne serais jamais venu m'aborder. Je veux bien manger ce plateau à deux conditions.

- Vous êtes prisonnière, vous n'avez pas à poser de clauses.

- Tu me veux en vie ? Alors faudra accepter ces deux conditions. La première, je veux connaître ton nom. La seconde, tu restes avec moi pendant mon repas. »

Malavai croit s'étrangler devant les demandes incongrues de la jeune femme. Il hésite longuement et se doute qu'elle lui tiendrait tête. Les menaces de tortures n'auraient aucun effet d'autant qu'il la voulait en bon état. Le capitaine se rapproche de la manette de désactivation des murs holographiques. Il fixe Absya qui ne bouge toujours pas.

« …Malavai Quinn, marmonne contre son gré le capitaine.

- Malavai Quinn, répète doucement Absya…J'aime bien, c'est joli. »

L'officier n'en montre rien, il pousse la manette alors que la jeune femme se lève. Elle fait un pas vers la chaise où est posé le plateau-repas. Elle le prend, puis de l'autre main tend la chaise vers Malavai. Elle fixe l'officier qui hausse un sourcil, avant de s'asseoir. Absya s'assoit face à lui, au sol et commence à picorer son assiette.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu salisses ton beau costume…Bien que j'ai une préférence pour celui que tu avais au bal. »

Malavai ne répond rien, il croise les bras, fixant la jeune femme. Elle hausse les épaules, se fichant de parler dans le vent. Les minutes s'écoulent où le silence règne jusqu'à ce que Malavai ne le brise.

« Vous avez des talents cachés de Jedi ? »

Absya croit s'étouffer en entendant la question. Elle boit une gorgée d'eau et regarde le capitaine avant de rire.

« J'ai la gueule d'une pratiquante de la Force ? Si je l'étais, ton gouverneur m'aurait torturée plus longuement. Pourquoi cette question ?

-…Laissez tomber. »

Malavai se baffe mentalement d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Si elle était sensible à la Force, elle aurait été recrutée par les Sith ou les Jedi. Absya hausse un sourcil en le regardant, puis elle pose son plateau. Ses yeux reflétant son arrogance laissent place à une étrange lueur.

« …ça ne te touchera pas car tu n'y crois pas. Mais cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi. »

La révélation fait tourner la tête du capitaine vers la prisonnière. Elle sourit doucement, poussant un léger soupir.

« J'ai cru que j'étais sortie de ma prison, mais non. J'aurai aimé que ça soit vrai…Mais j'étais avec toi. Je me souviens d'un vieux récit venant de Voss qui raconte que deux âmes peuvent communiquer ensemble à travers les rêves si elles sont très proches…Aurais-tu fait le même rêve ?

- Non. Rétorque sèchement Malavai en détournant la tête. Ce genre de choses ne peut exister.

- Pourtant la Force existe et personne ne peut expliquer son origine.

- Si vous avez terminé, je vais me retirer. »

Malavai veut couper court à la discussion, il ramasse le plateau prenant soin de ne pas croiser les yeux d'Absya. Il l'entend soupirer avant de se diriger vers sa cage. Il réactive les murs et va pour partir quand il voit la mercenaire, les mains appuyées contre la paroi, le regard tremblant. L'officier est déconcerté, il a l'impression qu'elle lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle devine qu'il a fait le même songe qu'elle.

Le capitaine recule et quitte précipitamment la pièce. Comment arrive-t-il à être aussi troublé par cette jeune femme ? Cela l'énerve au plus haut point. Il rejoint le droïde chargé des repas et l'informe qu'il doit s'occuper à nouveau de la prisonnière. Puis il retourne à ses fonctions, essayant d'oublier cet entretien déconcertant.

Un jour s'écoule, Malavai essaie de ne pas dormir, afin de ne pas refaire ce genre de songe. Il ne revient pas voir Absya, se tenant juste informé de son état. Il n'a pas encore eu de réponse du chasseur de primes, ni des rebelles. Il commence à se demander si ce plan est le bon quand on vient l'informer qu'un visiteur souhaite le voir immédiatement.

Il se rend dans l'un des salons du bâtiment, se demandant qui ça peut être. Entrant dans la salle, il reconnut de dos la silhouette corpulente de Darth Baras. Ce dernier n'est pas seul, une personne est à ses côtés, son visage encapuchonné. Un masque dissimule ses origines raciales. Le seigneur Sith se tourne vers l'officier qui s'incline.

« Excellence, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

- Mes contacts m'ont informé de l'attaque qui a eu lieu à Sobrik et aussi que les données avaient été détruites en partie.

- Oui Excellence, répond Malavai en cachant son agacement. Mais je fais mon maximum pour récupérer la copie.

- Je n'en doute pas capitaine…Cependant, je voudrais voir le responsable de cette attaque. »

Le capitaine est surpris de la demande. Pourquoi Darth Baras s'intéresse-t-il à une Hacker ? D'autant qu'il avait déjà transféré les informations que voulait le seigneur Sith.

« Amenez-la en salle d'interrogatoire, poursuit Darth Baras.

- …Très bien, Excellence. »

Malavai n'a pas le choix, le ton est sans appel. Il appelle deux gardes et ordonne que l'on amène Absya dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Puis il escorte les deux Sith jusque là-bas.

« Au fait capitaine, énonce Darth Baras pendant le trajet. Je vous présente mon nouvel apprenti, Deimos. Il est en mission importante et cette attaque risque d'être un obstacle à ses recherches.

- Ses recherches ? Demande Malavai.

- Pour le moment, je veux m'assurer de quelque chose avec ce Hacker. »

Darth Baras coupe court à la discussion et aux interrogations du capitaine au moment d'arriver dans la salle de torture. De nouveau attachée à la table de torture, Absya hausse un sourcil en voyant les deux nouvelles têtes. Le seigneur Sith congédie les gardes et s'avance vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis Darth Baras. Alors c'est vous la responsable de la destruction des données sur Balmorra ?

- Je vois que ma réputation va jusqu'aux oreilles des Sith, j'en serais presque honorée. Mais votre acolyte qui est gouverneur a déjà fait mumuse avec moi.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, mais elle n'a pas posé les bonnes questions, je pense.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander au capitaine derrière vous, il se fera une joie de vous dire tout ce que j'ai lâché.

- Pas la peine. Ce qu'il vous a demandé n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux savoir. Je devine que vous avez piraté ces informations pour les donner aux rebelles.

- Whaou ! Quel sens de déduction inné, se moque Absya. C'est un talent spécial des Sith ?

- Sale chienne ! S'emporte Deimos en empoignant son sabre. Je devrais te couper la langue !

- Du calme, mon apprenti. Je sais que tu as hâte de poursuivre ta mission, mais je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. Dites-moi très chère, les données récoltées, vous avez eu le temps de les feuilleter ?

- Le temps ? Pas vraiment, ma vie était en jeu.

- Mais vous devez avoir une petite idée de ce qu'elles contenaient, non ?

- J'en ai marre de me répéter, alors ouvrez vos esgourdes : Je devais livrer ces données aux rebelles, un point c'est tout ! Je n'en sais rien de ce qu'il y a là-dedans et je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Darth Baras se rapproche de la prisonnière, puis il lève la main vers sa gorge. Absya sent que quelque chose compresse sa trachée, l'air commence à lui manquer.

« Je veux bien vous croire, ma chère, continue le seigneur Sith. Mais je crois que votre commanditaire avait une toute autre idée quand il a passé commande….Je suis même train de me demander si en fait, vous n'avez pas été engagé par quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Qu...Quoi ? Réussit à dire la jeune femme. J'ai…J'avais qu'un…Contrat…Avec les rebelles…

- Et par hasard, un nom n'était pas mentionné dans ce contrat ? Comme celui de Denyel Nay'klo ? »

La mercenaire tilte à l'énoncé du nom. Darth Baras relâche son étranglement par la Force, reculant d'un pas en arrière. Absya ne voit pas son regard derrière cet étrange masque de métal, mais elle devine qu'il attend une réponse. Le nom est inconnu pour Malavai, il se demande où veut en venir son maître.

« …ça se pourrait, répond après un temps de réflexion Absya. C'est un ami à vous ?

- C'est ce que je craignais, soupire Darth Baras. Il faut absolument récupérer ces données.

- Je m'y emploie déjà Excellence, intervient Malavai qui n'aime pas être mis de côté. Cette mercenaire me sert d'appât pour remonter jusqu'au QG des rebelles. »

Le seigneur Sith se tourne vers le capitaine. L'atmosphère devient oppressante tandis que Darth Baras observe le capitaine. Le Sith se tourne vers son apprenti.

« Je n'ai pas pu te voir à l'œuvre sur Korriban en ce qui concerne la torture. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux mais ne la tue pas. Puisque apparemment, elle doit servir. Espérons qu'elle fera un bon appât.

- Avec plaisir, Maître. »

Deimos s'avance vers Absya. Elle ne peut qu'entrevoir un regard sadique avant que des éclairs ne parcourent son corps. L'intensité de son attaque surpasse de loin celle de Darth Lachris. L'apprenti se nourrit de chaque cri de douleur de la mercenaire, savourant cet instant pour faire payer l'arrogance de cette effrontée. Malavai regarde cette scène sans pouvoir intervenir, il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. Darth Baras rit de l'exploit de son apprenti avant de s'adresser à l'officier.

« J'espère que vous avez un plan, capitaine. Récupérez ces données et si possible, capturez vivant ce Denyel Nay'klo.

- Mais Excellence, qui est cet homme ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Obéissez et ne me décevez pas. Si cette pirate est toujours vivante mais inutile, je pense que Deimos se fera une joie de la torturer de nouveau. »

Darth Baras s'esclaffe de plus belle avant d'ordonner à son apprenti d'arrêter. Deimos arrête ses éclairs, laissant Absya tomber dans l'inconscience. Les deux Sith quittent la salle, laissant Malavai seul. Les poings du capitaine se serrent. Il n'aime pas cela, pourquoi Darth Baras lui cache-t-il autant de choses ? Ne l'a-t-il pas désigné pour récolter des données sur Balmorra ? Et qui est ce Denyel Nay'klo ? C'est la première fois qu'il entend parler de ce rebelle. Peut-être est-ce le chef des rebelles ?

L'officier s'approche de la jeune femme inconscience. Elle respire encore mais difficilement. Les décharges ont été plus violentes. Il écarte doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Absya. Peut-être sait-elle plus de choses qu'elle ne laisse sous-entendre ?

6


	5. Chapitre05

**Chapitre 5**

Le soleil décline doucement sur Sobrik tandis qu'un léger vent souffle dans ses ruelles. Une brise qu'aimerait sentir Absya. Mais dans sa cellule, il n'y a aucune fenêtre, que des parois de métal ainsi que les murs holographiques de sa cage. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi les impériaux s'embêtent à mettre deux systèmes de sécurité. La salle de sa prison est déjà verrouillée, aucune fuite possible.

Allongée sur le dos, ses yeux sont clos et sa respiration est douloureuse. Le Sith n'y est pas allé de main morte avec elle. Ses rires résonnent encore dans sa tête, tout comme l'écho de ses cris de douleur. Elle se note qu'à sa prochaine confrontation avec un Sith, elle essaiera de garder ses répliques cinglantes, vu que ces êtres sont dénués d'humour.

Le son de pas résonnant dans la pièce la sort de ses pensées mais elle garde les yeux clos. Elle sait de qui il s'agit car quelques minutes après, la sensation d'une piqûre dans son cou se fait sentir. La solution de Kolto parcourt ses veines, atténuant la douleur, du moins, celle physique.

« Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me soigner ? Dit-elle dans un murmure.

- …Vos complices ont accepté de nous rencontrer et de faire un échange, répond Malavai d'un ton sans émotion. Vous devez être capable de marcher seule.

- Tu ne porterais même pas une dame ? Quel galanterie, c'est le propre des militaires impériaux ?

- Surveillez votre langue ! Vos paroles pourraient vous coûter cher.

- Elles m'ont déjà coûté…Je crois que les Sith adorent torturer, qu'on leur dise la vérité ou non. Ce Deimos a dû prendre son pied pour cette torture gratuite… »

Malavai garde le silence. Il prépare une deuxième injection de kolto quand Absya pose sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux verts se plongent dans le regard bleu du capitaine.

« Tu ferais mieux de me tuer maintenant. Les rebelles vont te tendre un piège demain. Ils nous tueront tous les deux.

- Ce ne sont pas les rebelles mais le chasseur de primes avec qui vous travaillez qui a répondu.

-…Non…Absya rit doucement. Laisse-moi deviner : un des détenus t'a donné tout ce que tu voulais savoir. Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû leur faire confiance. »

L'officier l'observe en silence avant de lui administrer de nouveaux soins. Mais elle garde sa main sur son bras, son regard se fait plus sérieux.

« Tu veux bien répondre à une question ?

- Vous êtes censée répondre aux miennes, lâche d'un ton froid Malavai.

- Écoute, j'ai un pressentiment sur l'origine de ma mission….Je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Je veux être certaine de quelque chose. Si tu veux, je répondrais à une de tes questions.

- Il vaudrait mieux tout avouer.

- Une réponse en échange d'une autre, c'est un bon marché, non ? »

Malavai soupire, même dans un sale état, la jeune femme garde cette arrogance. Cependant, un doute l'habite. Il hoche de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'assoit. Elle grimace de douleur avant d'observer le visage de son geôlier.

« Ce Baras, il est quoi pour toi exactement ? Je ne parle pas du fait qu'il soit ton supérieur et qu'il est Sith. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à cette question ?

- Je vais mourir de toute manière demain…Ou plus tard si ce Deimos met la main sur moi. Je voudrais mourir en ayant une réponse qui éclairerait mes doutes.

- Vos doutes ? Sur les objectifs de votre mission ?

- Entre autres.»

L'officier se retrouve devant une impasse. Doit-il répondre ? Révéler des informations confidentielles ? Cependant, l'attitude du seigneur Sith l'interpelle, il a besoin de réponses.

« …Je suis un agent de Darth Baras, répond Malavai d'un ton calme. Il m'a chargé de récolter des données sur des projets qu'il veut mettre en place.

- Je présume que tu connais quelques-uns de ces projets. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est mais juste avoir confirmation que tu connais ses projets.

-…En majorité, oui car certains je les ai élaborés. Et cela n'a pas trait qu'à Balmorra. »

Le regard d'Absya s'assombrit. Elle réfléchit un instant, se remémorant les éléments qu'elle connaît de sa mission et de ses commanditaires. Malavai la fixe, espérant qu'elle lui fasse part de opinion. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle se rallonge sur le sol, croisant les bras sous sa tête.

« Bon, j'aurais le reste de mes réponses demain. Enfin si je survis.

- Vos réponses à quel propos ?

- Ah non ! Pas cette question, poses-en une autre mais qui n'ait rien à voir avec ma mission. »

La patience de Malavai atteint sa limite. Son regard se porte sans le vouloir sur le haut de la jeune femme. Sa position provocante met en valeur sa poitrine sous sa veste. Le tissu en haut est légèrement plus ouvert qu'à d'habitude, laissant voir le début du creux des seins. Il garde son air froid, détournant le regard. Cela n'échappe pas à Absya, cependant elle affiche un air triste.

« Comment tu fais ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour garder ce masque de militaire. Serais-tu en fait une machine sous ce corps d'homme ?

- Vous posez plus de questions que vous ne le devriez. Vous me devez des réponses à présent.

-…Bon, bon, dit-elle en se redressant et lui faisant face. Je t'écoute et tu as droit à plus d'une question vu que j'en ai posé plusieurs. Mais attention, réfléchis bien car pour certaines, tu connais déjà la réponse. »

Il soupire, l'attitude de cette mercenaire l'exaspère. Pourquoi entre-t-il dans son jeu ? Pour mieux la manipuler ? A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse…

« Qui est ce Denyel Nay'klo ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

- J'en sais rien, répond au tac au tac Absya, mais la réponse ne plaît pas à Malavai qui lui agrippe les cheveux, les tirant en arrière. Aie ! Tu aimes maltraiter les femmes ou quoi ? T'es sado ?

- La ferme ! S'emporte-t-il. Je sais que vous le connaissez !

- Et sur quoi tu te bases ? J'ai dit que le nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Il figurait sur mon contrat…D'ailleurs c'était le seul nom dessus.

- C'est le chef des rebelles ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! »

La prise de Malavai se resserre, arrachant un cri de douleur à Absya.

« J'ai répondu à vos questions, alors répondez aux miennes !

- Mais je suis sincère, je ne sais pas qui est ce type, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

Elle dit la vérité, il le voit dans son regard. Il desserre légèrement ses doigts des cheveux bruns mais garde sa prise. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il peut demander, se retrouvant dans une impasse.

« …Tu as fini ? Demande-t-elle.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé mon lien avec Darth Baras ? Questionne-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps.

- …Un pressentiment. Mais je vais répondre à tes doutes : Si on survit demain, je saurais qui a voulu nous entourlouper toi et moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ah ! Tu n'as plus assez de crédits pour poser d'autres questions. Il va falloir payer. Je te rassure, je ne demande pas grand-chose.

- Cessez de jouer à ce petit jeu ! Lâche-t-il en perdant patience. Vos manipulations ne servent à rien sur moi.

- Je ne te manipule pas…C'est même bien la première fois que je suis sincère avec un homme. Et je vais t'en apporter la preuve. Disons que c'est un cadeau bonus pour une nouvelle question.»

Soudain, elle rapproche son visage du sien, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant de la repousser brutalement. Il se remet debout, elle reste assise au sol, le fixant de ses yeux vert. Pas de lueur d'amusement dans son regard, c'est même tout le contraire. Elle a voulu lui prouver qu'elle l'aime…

Mais il ne partage pas ce même sentiment. Il rabaisse les murs holographiques avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle regarde la porte se refermer alors que doucement ses doigts frôlent ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, néanmoins elle a pu sentir un léger goût salé. Elle ferme les yeux afin de mémoriser cette sensation.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Malavai est hors de lui. Ses poings tremblent de rage, comment a-t-il pu baisser autant sa garde ? Sa main droite va pour essuyer ses lèvres souillées par la terroriste…Il stoppe son geste au dernier instant. Le songe de la nuit passée lui revient, la sensation du souffle d'Absya contre son visage, leurs bouches qu'à quelques millimètres…

Son poing s'abat contre la paroi de métal. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller. C'est une ennemie, une mercenaire qui manipule les hommes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Une terroriste attirée uniquement par l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle ne peut pas…aimer. Le mot bute dans ses pensées. Pour lui, seul l'amour de son devoir en tant que militaire prime sur tout.

Rageant de l'intérieur, il regagne le poste de surveillance. Il met en place une escouade qui doit l'accompagner demain pour la rencontre avec le chasseur de prime. Peu d'hommes suffisent : un pilote et deux soldats. Une fois les directives données, il se dirige vers ses quartiers. La nuit blanche a eu une répercussion sur son état, il doit se reposer afin d'être au maximum de ses capacités.

Couché dans son lit, il essaie de trouver le sommeil…Très difficilement. Il se tourne et se retourne. Les paroles d'Absya le hantent de nouveau. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes le brûle, c'en est écœurant. Il rouvre les yeux, fixant le plafond devant lui. C'en est trop, cela doit cesser…

Il se lève de son lit, s'habillant rapidement pour sortir de ses quartiers. D'un pas rageur, il prend la direction des cellules. Il s'arrête devant celle d'Absya un instant avant d'enclencher l'ouverture et de verrouiller derrière lui.

Elle ne dort pas. Debout et appuyée contre l'une des parois, elle fixe le plafond. La surprise se lit sur son visage en voyant le capitaine éveillé. Elle le suit du regard alors qu'il s'approche de la manette pour abaisser les murs holographiques. Elle lui fait face quand la cage disparaît.

« On a du mal à trouver le sommeil ? »

Sa seule réponse est le canon d'un blaster pointé devant son visage. La peur la saisit. Elle tourne un regard tremblant vers Malavai qui respire rapidement. Il a laissé tomber ce masque inflexible sans émotion. La colère l'anime, cela va à l'encontre de la mission, mais après ce qui s'est passé, il doit en finir avec elle. Que cela cesse définitivement ! Elle lit dans ses yeux. Sa peur disparaît pour laisser place à de la résolution, elle est prête à accepter son destin. Elle esquisse un doux sourire, soutenant le regard de haine de Malavai.

« …Fais-le, murmure-t-elle. Tue-moi. Tu ne souffriras plus et moi je pourrai partir en paix. Je n'ai pas de remord après ce que je viens de te voler. Je souhaite que tu trouves la sérénité après m'avoir tué. »

Il reste muet, sa main se resserre sur le blaster. Elle est calme et sereine, fermant ses yeux envoûtants pour ne pas le troubler. Elle est prête à mourir pour lui. Ses mots résonnent dans la tête de du capitaine, son doigt sur la détente tremble…

L'arme vole dans la pièce, le bruit de choc métallique fait rouvrir les yeux d'Absya…Avant qu'elle ne se retrouve collée contre le mur. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quelque chose, ses lèvres sont capturées avec fougue par la bouche de Malavai. C'est profond et intense, presque bestial.

Elle sent ses mains contre son visage, puis effleurer son corps, s'attardant sur ses épaules nues. A peine peut-elle reprendre son souffle que les lèvres de Malavai se posent contre les siennes, leurs langues s'entremêlant. Leurs corps se frottent l'un à l'autre, tremblants de désir et d'avidité.

Sans rompre leur baiser, elle s'appuie plus contre le mur, soulevant ses jambes afin d'enserrer la taille du capitaine. Il relâche sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, déposant de brûlants baisers sur sa peau frémissante. Elle enroule l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Sa main libre se glisse sous le col de l'uniforme, ses doigts se crispant contre la peau douce.

Les mains de Malavai s'attardent sur les jambes enroulées d'Absya autour de lui. Son bassin contre le sien ne fait qu'augmenter son ardeur. Ses attentions se font plus pressantes. Sa bouche descend plus bas dans le cou, allant dans le creux naissant des seins. Elle relève son visage vers le plafond, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux mi-clos sont fiévreux de désir, elle susurre à son oreille.

« …Malavai…Je… »

Il se réveille brusquement, reprenant son souffle comme en apnée. Il est dans son lit trempé de sueur et défait par son agitation. Il lui faut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il vient à nouveau de rêver. C'est si réel, si intense. N'a-t-il pas l'intention de la tuer ? Faire cesser les doutes qui craquellent sa carapace ? Son âme communique-t-elle vraiment avec celle d'Absya ?

Non, tout ceci n'est que sornette ! Ces doigts se crispent contre les draps. Il ne désire pas cette femme, il ne le veut pas. Une fois relâchée, cessera-t-elle de le tourmenter ainsi ? Trop de questions demeurent en lui, mais le silence de la pièce est sa seule réponse.

Dans sa cellule, les yeux d'Absya se fixent sur le plafond. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de son souffle rapide. Elle vient de faire le même rêve que Malavai…Du moins, ce n'est pas qu'un simple rêve. Jamais ce genre de chose ne lui est arrivé avec d'autres hommes. Le capitaine est le seul à lui faire cet effet, comme lorsqu'elle se laisse enivrer par cet alcool dont elle porte le nom…_Absinthe_.

Mais comme après chaque transe où elle plane, le réveil est difficile, douloureux. Elle veut arracher son cœur de sa poitrine. De fines larmes coulent de ses yeux alors qu'elle se recroqueville sur le côté. Sa main contre sa bouche, elle fait taire ses gémissements, s'abandonnant complètement.

Pourquoi a-t-elle succombé ? Cet amour est impossible, jamais il ne l'aimera. Elle est son ennemie et il est hors de question qu'elle renie ses valeurs. Elle tient à sa liberté et pourtant, elle est prête à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour être avec cet homme. Elle éprouve ce sentiment appelé "amour". Mais c'est déchirant car cela ne va que dans un sens, elle en est persuadée.

Jamais Malavai n'abandonnera l'Empire, il aime son devoir militaire, plus que celui de son cœur et ses désirs les plus profonds. Absya se jure alors de cacher ceci au fond d'elle. Qu'importe si elle souffre seule, elle ne veut pas perdre ce sentiment auquel elle aspire depuis longtemps. Même si en mission, elle doit s'abandonner dans d'autres bras, son cœur appartiendra toujours au capitaine…Contre son gré.

5


	6. Chapitre06

**Chapitre 6**

Une navette décolle de la plate forme de Sobrik, prenant la direction du Sud-Est. A son bord, le pilote consulte les coordonnées transmises par son supérieur. A l'arrière, Malavai est assis, les bras croisés à fixer par le hublot le paysage rocailleux qui défile. Face à lui, deux soldats surveillent Absya dont les mains sont menottées dans le dos.

Aucun échange n'a eu lieu entre eux quand il est venu la chercher. Elle tente de capturer son regard mais il prend soin de l'éviter à chaque fois. Elle sait qu'il a partagé le même songe la nuit passée. Elle se doute que cela a dû être écœurant pour lui. Mais qu'importe, elle ne le regrette pas.

L'appareil survole des plaines abandonnées à la faune locale avant de se poser à l'entrée d'un canyon. Malavai ordonne au pilote de s'apprêter à repartir au moindre souci, puis il sort le premier de la navette. Les soldats agrippent Absya et l'obligent à suivre. Le vent souffle fort dans le canyon. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive aux alentours.

Restant sur ses gardes, Malavai scrute les alentours, cherchant le chasseur de prime qui doit les attendre ici. Le lieu de rendez-vous a été décidé par le capitaine et normalement, cela n'a pas laissé le temps aux complices d'Absya de préparer une embuscade. Discrètement, il jette un œil vers elle. Son visage n'exprime pas de l'arrogance mais de l'inquiétude, comme se préparant à quelque chose.

Un pressentiment le saisit, sa main se pose sur son blaster, se préparant à toute éventualité. Les soldats se mettent en garde, relâchant les bras de la prisonnière qui ne bouge pas. Ses yeux verts scrutent chaque recoin du canyon. Elle commence à bien connaître Camaxtli et Mako et sait qu'ils doivent préparer quelque chose. Puis une lueur rouge attire son regard. Cette dernière vient d'un recoin un peu en hauteur. Elle disparaît avant de réapparaître à hauteur de la tête de Malavai.

« NON ! »

Le cri d'Absya se répercute en écho dans le canyon, tout comme la salve de tir. Tout se passe très vite. Malavai est plaqué au sol par la jeune femme, sa tête vient de passer à quelques millimètres d'un tir de blaster. Les soldats réagissent quand de nouveaux tirs les touchent dans le dos.

L'un des impériaux réussit quand même à se relever malgré la blessure. Il pointe le canon de son arme vers l'ennemi. Puis le bruit d'un jet-pack parvient à ses oreilles avant que son cou ne craque sous la violence et le poids de quelqu'un lui sautant dessus. Le capitaine a lâché son blaster, encore couché au sol avec Absya sur lui. Il veut se relever, mais elle appuie tout son corps contre le sien.

« Ne bouge pas si tu tiens à la vie ! »

Le ton autoritaire de la mercenaire réussit à dissuader l'officier. Il assiste au combat sans pouvoir agir. Le pilote de la navette, voyant que cela tourne mal, va pour décoller. Il ne voit pas l'ombre derrière lui, ni la lame d'un vibro-couteau. Un sourire sanglant se dessine sur son cou. Son corps inerte tombe au sol tandis que son meurtrier coupe les moteurs, commençant à trafiquer le système électronique. Dehors, les derniers échos des salves de tirs se taisent. Puis une forme massive s'approche de Malavai et Absya, le canon d'un blaster vise la boite crânienne du capitaine.

« Non Camax ! L'impérial est à moi ! »

Absya se couche encore plus sur l'officier, pour faire rempart entre lui et le chasseur de primes. Le Sith de sang pur affiche un air sombre avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il lève son arme. Malavai va pour se relever, il aperçoit l'air chagriné d'Absya.

« Je suis désolée, capitaine. »

Avant de comprendre ses intentions, il reçoit un violent coup de tête, l'assommant à moitié. Absya est relevée par Camaxtli avant que ce dernier n'assène un coup de crosse pour envoyer Malavai au pays des rêves. Le chasseur de primes l'observe avant de se tourner vers la mercenaire pour la libérer de ses menottes.

Sortant de la navette, Mako termine de retirer les traceurs dont sont équipés les vaisseaux impériaux. Son visage affiche un soulagement en voyant Absya vivante. Cette dernière se masse les poignets. Puis elle s'empare des menottes et s'agenouille près de Malavai pour l'attacher.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, _Absinthe_ ? Demande d'un ton cinglant Camaxtli.

- On va avoir besoin de lui. Je crois que l'échec de la mission est en fait une grosse farce qu'on nous a faite.

- T'es sérieuse ? Réplique avec surprise Mako.

- T'as pas plutôt subit un lavage de cerveau là-bas ? Interroge le Sith de sang pur.

- J'ai été traitée comme une reine, avoue ironiquement Absya. D'ailleurs, je vous recommande le menu de luxe Sith avec éclairs à volonté.

- Même dans la pire situation, tu continues de sortir des blagues ? Vraiment, tu es navrante.

- Faut bien rire, c'est ce qui fait sentir que je suis en vie. On peut se réfugier où ?

- Plus loin, on a établi un petit camp. Les rebelles ne sont pas avec nous.

- Parfait. On l'emmène avec nous, dit la jeune femme en montrant Malavai. Je vous expliquerai ce que j'ai découvert. »

Le chasseur de primes et sa partenaire approuvent. Embarquant le capitaine, ils prennent la navette pour se rendre dans leur planque. Les corps des soldats et du pilote laissés en arrière, deviennent le repas des créatures des environs…

« Tu déconnes ! Lâche Mako.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, réplique Absya en finissant de boire sa gourde d'eau.

- D'après toi, on a été trahis ?

- Peut-être pas toi, Camax. Mais moi, j'ai été utilisée contre mon gré. »

Planqué dans une grotte, le trio échange sur la détention d'Absya. Cette dernière leur révèle ce qu'elle a appris là-bas et les conclusions qu'elle en a tirées. Un peu plus loin, Malavai allongé au sol, est toujours inconscient. Les confidences de la mercenaire laissent dubitatif le chasseur de primes.

« Et tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je veux que ce Denyel Nay'klo vienne ici. Vous avez toujours contact avec les rebelles ?

- Oui, répond Mako. D'ailleurs, quand on est allé les voir, on leur a dit que tu avais été capturée. On allait leur donner le bloc de données mais un type a refusé, disant qu'il voulait attendre qu'on ait de tes nouvelles. Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de ce fameux Denyel. On a pu traiter qu'avec lui d'ailleurs.

- On a été payés, confie Camaxtli. Ta part est sur mon compte, c'était au cas où…

- Que je ne revienne pas vivante. Je me doute.

- D'ailleurs, ma dette envers toi a été payée. Alors j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Camax, on partage les mêmes valeurs : je déteste être trahie….Et ce Denyel Nay'klo l'a fait contre notre gré. Mais je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Dis-lui de venir en disant que je suis avec vous….Et avec l'agent de Darth Baras.

- Pourquoi cette précision ?

- Tu comprendras, fais-moi confiance. »

Le Sith n'est pas enchanté de ce plan, cependant il doit l'accepter, connaissant l'entêtement de la mercenaire. Camaxtli et Mako gagnent l'intérieur de la navette pour contacter les rebelles. Absya s'approche de Malavai, le redressant doucement pour l'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment endormi ? »

Sa réponse se dévoile sous la forme de deux yeux bleus brûlants de colère. Malavai est éveillé depuis peu mais il a entendu suffisamment sur l'échange entre le trio. Il rit doucement comme se moquant de lui-même.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde autant. Tout ça n'était que pour me vendre aux rebelles.

- Détrompes-toi ! Interrompt Absya. Je ne cherche que la vérité.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas, manipulatrice. Cet amour dont vous parliez n'est que de la poudre aux yeux pour m'émouvoir. Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir bien eu, mais c'est terminé. »

Elle est blessée par ses propos et Malavai le voit. Elle détourne la tête pour cacher son regard brillant de larmes. Cependant, elle se reprend rapidement et essaye d'adopter une attitude pleine d'assurance.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Ça m'est égal à présent. Mais sache que je vais aller au bout des choses. Nous saurons tous les deux que nous avons été manipulés contre notre gré. Que tu le veuilles ou non, quelqu'un s'est basé sur certaines de mes aptitudes pour obtenir quelque chose…Et je déteste ça, qu'on le fasse à mon insu. »

Absya coupe court à la conversation et s'éloigne de Malavai, lui tournant le dos. Quelques minutes après, Camaxtli et Mako viennent la trouver, lui assurant que ce Denyel Nay'klo viendra. La jeune femme prend à part ses complices, chuchotant quelque chose à leurs oreilles. Ils sont tous deux très surpris. Néanmoins, voyant le visage déterminé d'Absya, ils approuvent de la tête et vont se préparer pour accueillir les rebelles.

Une heure s'écoule avant qu'une petite navette ne se pose devant la grotte. Cinq personnes en descendent. Le meneur est un Kel Dor. Il respire l'air par un masque noir et ses yeux sont protégés par des lunettes sombres. Absya se tient droite aux côtés de Mako et Camaxtli. Le chasseur maintient Malavai à genoux au sol, un blaster contre sa tête. Le capitaine ne bronche pas. Il est curieux de savoir ce que compte faire la mercenaire. Le Kel Dor s'approche du petit groupe et salue Absya de la tête.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir en vie et en bon état, déclare l'alien.

- Vous êtes Denyel Nay'klo, je présume ? Demande la pirate.

- En effet. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés mais c'est moi qui vous ai engagée. Et je vois que vous êtes allée au-delà de mes espérances.

- Vraiment ? J'ai plus l'impression que vous êtes satisfait que j'ai accompli ma VRAIE mission. La mercenaire insiste bien sur ce mot.

- Que…Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Absya pointe son blaster devant le visage du Kel Dor. Les autres rebelles vont pour dégainer leurs armes mais Mako et Camaxtli tournent leurs armes dans leur direction, les incitants à ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Denyel semble désappointé de ce retournement de situation.

« Que faites-vous ? Je ne comprends pas…

- La ferme ! Vous ne seriez pas venu si je n'avais pas précisé que je détenais l'agent de Baras, je me trompe ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi le Sith vous a mentionné…Et aussi sur la vraie nature de ma mission. Tout est clair.

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit, tente de calmer le Kel Dor. Les Sith ont dû vous manipuler.

-…C'est vous qui m'avez manipulée…Espèce d'enfoiré de républicain ! »

Absya ne peut voir les yeux écarquillés de l'alien mais elle le devine. Ce dernier recule et fait mine de prendre son arme. Des salves de tirs partent, abattant les rebelles qui accompagnent Denyel. Un coup de pied le fait tomber au sol avant d'être menacé par l'arme de la mercenaire. Camaxtli vérifie que les rebelles sont bien morts. Malavai, resté silencieux pendant l'échange plisse les yeux. Il commence à comprendre où veut en venir la mercenaire. Le visage d'Absya s'assombrit, reflétant de la haine et du dégoût dans son regard. Elle a deviné juste. Il est temps de passer aux révélations.

« Capitaine, dit-elle en se tournant vers Malavai. Le but de l'attaque des rebelles n'était pas les données de vos systèmes…Tu étais la cible.

- Hein ? S'étonne Mako. Mais pourtant…

- Oui, le contrat disait que je devais m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment, prendre les données en les détruisant derrière moi et me barrer. Une attaque au spatioport devait servir de diversion…Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre.

- Tu n'es pas en train de dire que le traître qui a tout balancé avant l'attaque…C'était prévu ?

- Oui…Car Denyel connaissait mes antécédents. Il savait que je ne supporte pas la trahison et que j'allais tout tenter pour tuer le traître avant de m'enfuir. »

Les déductions d'Absya surprennent chaque personne présente dans la grotte. Le masque de l'alien cache son sourire contrarié cependant la jeune femme sait qu'elle a touché un point sensible.

« Avant que je ne continue d'énoncer les théories, si vous nous disiez qui vous êtes vraiment et pourquoi Darth Baras s'intéresse à vous ?

-…je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Se défend le Kel Dor.

- Mauvaise réponse. »

Le poing d'Absya frappe violemment le visage de l'alien. Son blaster se rapproche de son front. Elle n'a plus envie de jouer.

« Dans ce cas, si vous ne voulez pas répondre, je vais le faire à votre place. Vous êtes un agent de la République ayant infiltré un camp de rebelles pour diverses raisons dont je n'ai que faire. Seule une chose est à retenir : le fait que vous vous intéressiez à Baras et à contrecarrer ses projets. Quelqu'un vous a demandé de découvrir qui était l'agent du Sith qui récoltait les informations pour le compte de ce seigneur. Mais la tâche n'a pas été aisée et l'aubaine s'est présentée avec l'annonce de ce bal. Mais pour le découvrir, vous deviez agir avec ruse et pour le démasquer, il fallait s'attaquer à une chose.

-…Les bases de données de l'Empire ? Intervint Mako.

- Exact. En effaçant le système, cela aurait révélé au grand jour cet agent car il aurait dû trouver un moyen de récupérer les informations perdues. Mais pour faire ce coup de maître, il vous fallait un professionnel. Je suis plutôt connue dans les services secrets de la République et de l'Empire, j'ai travaillé dans les deux camps. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'une experte en informatique, il vous fallait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui pouvait…manipuler les gens. »

Absya bute légèrement sur ces derniers mots, ce qui n'échappe pas à Malavai. Il a deviné juste, la mercenaire est une séductrice spécialisée pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Pourtant, il sent dans ses paroles du regret d'avoir une telle réputation. Mako et Camaxtli se lancent des regards d'incompréhension.

« Donc, poursuit Absya. Vous proposez un contrat avec une récompense plutôt élevée afin d'être sûr de m'avoir. Mais pour que je ne sente pas le traquenard, vous avez contacté de vieilles connaissances à moi : les deux personnes ici présentes. Vous avez engagé d'autres chasseurs de primes pour camoufler le tout. Le plan était simple : je m'infiltre dans la base et je prends les données en détruisant les systèmes. Mais, pour que je sois capturée par l'Empire, il fallait que la diversion échoue. Vous avez donc convaincu les rebelles de prendre ce risque en leur promettant je ne sais quelle salade. Et vous avez choisi un abruti pour jouer le rôle du traître. J'espère qu'il avait fait son testament.

- Il n'était pas le seul à devoir le faire, réplique Camaxtli. L'attaque a failli me coûter la vie. Mais pourquoi avoir envoyé Mako avec toi ?

- Au cas où j'échouerais et que je me fasse tuer par les Impériaux. Il fallait au moins récupérer le bloc de données coûte que coûte. Je présume qu'un mouchard doit se trouver dans le bâtiment de Sobrik.…On dirait que le ménage n'a pas été fait correctement chez toi capitaine, plaisante Absya en se tournant vers Malavai.

- Et cela doit conclure sur quoi ? Réplique d'un ton sec l'officier.

- Et bien, une fois entre les mains de l'ennemi, l'agent de Baras allait sûrement s'intéresser à moi car il devait récupérer la seule copie existante des données pour les plans de son maître. Denyel comptait sur mes talents de séductrice pour l'avoir en poche ou faire en sorte de l'embobiner. Et je devais trouver une solution pour m'en sortir. Denyel savait que je m'étais déjà échappée de prisons encore plus complexes que celle de Sobrik. C'était un jeu d'enfant…Mais, il a oublié un détail. »

Malavai retient son souffle. Il s'attend à ce que la femme parle de ce prétendu coup de foudre qu'elle a eu pour lui. Il observe avec attention son visage. Cependant, il décèle une once de froideur dans ses yeux, comme se sentant trahie.

« Il a oublié que je suis une femme intelligente, qui réfléchit. Surtout quand un Sith vient me torturer gratuitement pour une information que je n'ai pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'assurer d'une chose : l'identité de l'agent de Baras. Et le puzzle était terminé. J'avais les clés en main pour comprendre que je me suis fait baiser par un salopard de républicain.

-…_Absinthe_, intervient Camaxtli. Surveille ton langage devant des plus jeunes.

- Hey, j'ai quand même plus de dix-huit ans, papy ! S'offusque Mako. Mais j'aurais réagi comme toi, Absya. En fait, nous aussi, on s'est fait baiser.

- Et pas qu'un peu, surenchérit la mercenaire. Denyel se doutait que vous viendriez me délivrer. Alors monsieur le républicain, j'ai raison avec tout ce que je viens d'énoncer ? »

Le Kel Dor ne répond rien, mais son corps trahit son agacement. Il n'a pas pensé que la jeune femme devine ses intentions cachées. Il a commis une erreur, celle de sous-estimer une pirate. Voyant son silence qui ne fait que confirmer ses théories, Absya assène un coup de pied en pleine tête de l'alien. La colère la domine, elle le choppe par le col, le blaster posé sur sa tempe.

« Maintenant, il me manque plus qu'un élément : Qui t'a donné l'ordre ? Un agent de la République ne se mouille pas dans une affaire concernant un Sith s'il n'a pas un allié puissant derrière lui. Alors je veux savoir qui te l'a ordonné.

- Argh ! Non, jamais ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! Contentez-vous d'avoir la vie sauve et vos crédits en poche.

- Ce n'est pas une question de crédits, mais d'honneur et de devoir ! Il a été souillé ! Dis-moi pour qui tu travailles ?

- Non ! »

Un nouveau coup de poing renverse l'alien au sol. Le corps d'Absya tremble sous l'effet de la colère. Puis elle s'empare du masque du Kel Dor, se tournant vers le Sith de sang pur.

« Hey Camax. Je crois que les Kel Dor ne peuvent pas respirer notre air sans ça. On tente l'expérience ?

- Tu ne vas pas un peu trop loin ? Coupe Mako peu rassurée.

- On est des mercenaires ou des enfants de chœur ? Et puis il comprendra ainsi ce que m'a fait subir Baras pendant la torture…

- Attendez ! Attendez ! »

La voix de Denyel montre sa capitulation devant la menace de la jeune femme.

« C'est...C'est maître Nomen Karr qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de cette mission.

- Nomen Karr ?...ça sent le Jedi à plein nez.

- Il s'agit d'un des maîtres du conseil Jedi.

-…Putain ! Lâche avec rage Absya. Les histoires de Sith et Jedi me tapent sur le système ! Je me demande qui sont les pires dans tout ça. J'apprécierais presque les impériaux, au moins ils sont directs dans leur actions et ne font pas des coups de pute comme la République !

- J'avoue que là, tu marques un point, confie Mako.

- Et je présume que ce Nomen Karr et Baras se connaissent ?

- Oui. »

La réponse ne vient pas de Denyel, mais de Malavai. Le capitaine affiche un air sérieux, venant de comprendre pourquoi son maître est venu sur Balmorra après l'attaque.

« Darth Baras et Nomen Karr sont des ennemis de longue date, continue d'expliquer l'officier impérial. Et je sais ce que veut le Jedi.

- Attends ! Interrompt Absya. Laisse-moi deviner : débusquer les agents de Baras infiltrés dans la République ?»

Malavai hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation. Mako et Camaxtli sont tous aussi surpris du sens de la déduction de la pirate. Cette dernière n'est pas ravie d'avoir vu tout juste. Pour ses talents de séductrice, elle jette un bref regard vers le capitaine. Puis d'un coup de crosse, elle assomme Denyel. L'alien s'effondre inconscient au sol. Le chasseur de primes se demande ce que compte faire Absya après ces révélations.

« Et maintenant ? Tu veux te venger en les liquidant tous les deux ?

-…Non. Le véritable responsable est ce Nomen Karr. J'ai presque envie de laisser faire Baras, mais après ce qu'il m'a dit pendant qu'il me torturait, il ne va pas me laisser tranquille.

- Alors on fait quoi ? Demande Mako. On ne va pas les embarquer avec nous ? »

L'idée a traversé l'esprit d'Absya, surtout en ce qui concerne Malavai. Mais ce dernier voue sa vie à l'Empire. Après ces révélations et ce qui s'est passé à Sobrik, jamais il ne viendra.

« Non, répond Absya. On va livrer Denyel à l'Empire.

- Le livrer ? Pour obtenir une récompense ? Les yeux de Mako brillent.

- En fait…Ce n'est pas nous qui allons le livrer. Mais lui »

Absya tourne son arme en direction de Malavai, sous les yeux éberlués de Camaxtli et Mako qui prononcent un "Quoi ?!" en chœur.

7


	7. Chapitre07

**Chapitre 7**

C'est l'alerte générale dans le camp de l'Empire. Une heure vient de s'écouler depuis que le signal de la navette du capitaine Quinn a disparu et plus aucun contact. Darth Lachris a pris le commandement, commençant à organiser une escouade pour aller au lieu du rendez-vous. Alors que le gouverneur donne ses ordres, Darth Baras, à ses côtés, semble serein face à la situation de crise.

Son apprenti, Deimos, tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'est pas aussi confiant que son maître en ce qui concerne les capacités du capitaine. Il espère néanmoins que la mercenaire revienne vivante. Il souhaite poursuivre sa séance de torture, voulant la briser de l'intérieur. Un bon moyen existe pour ça, autre que l'utilisation de la Force.

Darth Baras, les mains dans le dos, fixe l'horizon de Sobrik. Son masque cache un visage marqué par son combat contre Nomen Karr il y a des années. Il sait que Malavai n'échouera pas, connaissant son tempérament et sa phobie de l'échec.

Alors que l'escouade de secours s'apprête à partir, une navette non identifiée survole Sobrik avant de se poser sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Les impériaux pensant à une attaque surprise, dégainent leurs armes. Les moteurs de l'appareil se coupent alors que la rampe métallique s'ouvre.

Traînant un corps sur son épaule, Malavai sort de la navette. Quelques blessures à son visage mais il est en vie. Darth Lachris annule la mission de secours et ordonne à deux soldats d'aider l'officier. Le capitaine leur tend la personne qu'il tient alors que les trois Sith viennent à sa rencontre.

« Vos Excellences, pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir pris contact plus tôt. Il y a eu des complications.

- Où est la mercenaire ? Intervient Darth Baras avant que le gouverneur n'ouvre la bouche.

- Morte, ainsi que ses complices et les rebelles. Mais j'ai récupéré les données et je vous ai ramené Denyel Nay'klo. Je connais aussi la localisation de la base cachée des rebelles. Nous devons agir vite, gouverneur.

- Bien joué capitaine, félicite le Sith au masque. Je n'ai jamais douté de vos capacités.

- Baras, coupe Darth Lachris qui n'aime pas être mise à l'écart. Il s'agit de mon territoire et de mes hommes !

- Plus pour longtemps, répond avec calme Baras. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne le capitaine Quinn. Bien, j'ai une discussion à mener avec ce Denyel Nay'klo. Capitaine, rejoignez moi après avoir communiqué un bref rapport à notre cher gouverneur et vous être fait soigner. »

Malavai s'incline tandis que Darth Baras et Deimos entrent dans le bâtiment principal. Darth Lachris ne cache pas son mécontentement, elle est chargée de Balmorra et non Baras. L'officier lui tend le précieux bloc de données et lui transmet les coordonnées de la base des rebelles. Elle le lui prend sèchement des mains avant de se rendre en salle de contrôle et d'organiser une offensive. L'air stoïque, Malavai la regarde s'en aller avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Son esprit se perd dans un souvenir…

« Attends ! T'es pas sérieuse ! S'emporte Mako.

- Je suis d'accord, réplique Camaxtli. A quoi tu joues ?

- Écoutez, interrompt Absya. L'Empire ne nous lâchera pas, surtout en ce qui me concerne. Il faut qu'on couvre nos arrières et pour ça, on doit se faire passer pour morts. Une fois la situation plus calme, on reprendra du service.

- Et tu crois que l'impérial va accepter ce marché ? »

Le trio se tourne vers Malavai. Les bras menottés dans le dos et à genoux au sol, il n'affiche aucune émotion. Son regard croise celui de la mercenaire, elle a vraiment l'intention de le relâcher…Mais à quel prix ?

« Quelles conditions farfelues allez- vous encore me soumettre ? Lâche sèchement Malavai.

- Oh, je te rassure, tu es gagnant en tout point, dit Absya d'un air enjoué. Tu auras même les honneurs de la part des Sith. Il se peut que tu montes en grade. On te rend la liberté, on te fournit une navette pour te rendre à Sobrik, on te dit où sont les rebelles –Mako tu lui fourniras ce dont il a besoin- et on te laisse le bloc de données ainsi que Denyel Nay'klo.

- Contre ?

- Contre…Déjà, une petite prime de risque, car je connais mes deux amis, il faut les dédommager. On te fournira un compte anonyme. Pas la peine de chercher à le tracer ou à mettre un mouchard dessus.

-…S'il y a des crédits à la clé, là je suis d'accord, avoue Camaxtli.

- Et aussi, tu déclares que nous sommes morts lors d'une embuscade tendue par les rebelles. Ah, et il faudra aussi t'amocher un peu, histoire d'être plus crédible.

- ça, je peux le faire, dit le Sith de sang pur en tapant du poing.

- Il est à moi. Tu risques de lui briser la mâchoire et il ne pourra plus parler.

- Et l'alien ? Il risque de nous balancer.

-…Pas si je m'en occupe. »

Camaxtli et Mako se regardent, sachant de quoi parle Absya. Cette dernière leur demande de la laisser seule avec l'officier pour convenir des derniers détails. Les deux acolytes embarquent le Kel Dor dans la navette impériale. La jeune femme s'approche de Malavai pour lui ôter ses menottes. Le capitaine se relève, fixant d'un air peu confiant la mercenaire.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-…Tu le sais, répond Absya en détournant la tête. Après les révélations, je sais que tu crois que je t'ai manipulé et séduit…Il y a une part de vrai mais c'était par am…

- Arrêtez ! L'interrompt le capitaine. Ce petit jeu ne prend plus avec moi.

- …Alors tue-moi. »

Absya tend son blaster à Malavai. Il est surpris de sa réaction. Puis il a l'impression de se retrouver dans le songe de la nuit passée. Voyant qu'il ne prend pas l'arme, Absya l'y oblige en lui attrapant la main, puis elle recule d'un pas, maintenant le canon du blaster contre elle.

« Tu refuses de croire à mes dires….Soit. Dans ce cas, tu n'auras aucun regret à me tuer. Ça pourra même fournir une belle preuve à Baras. Et tu ne seras plus jamais assailli par ces visions qui t'écœurent tant ! »

Sa colère parle pour elle, tout comme sa déception. Ses yeux brillent de larmes, plongeant dans son regard bleu. Il est légèrement déstabilisé. Après ce qu'il vient d'entendre et les quelques jours passés avec la mercenaire, son être intérieur est partagé. Mais l'une des voix est plus forte que l'autre. Sa main se resserre contre l'arme et son regard déterminé fixe la jeune femme. Voyant sa décision, Absya lui sourit doucement.

« Vas-y, n'aie aucun regret…Fais-le ! »

Malavai presse la détente du blaster…

Les bottes résonnent sur le sol de métal tandis que le capitaine Quinn se rend en salle de torture où l'attendent Darth Baras et Deimos. Denyel Nay'klo est attaché contre l'une des tables de fer, ayant repris connaissance. Cependant, il est amoché et somnolent. L'apprenti est accolé contre un mur tandis que le seigneur noir s'apprête à commencer la séance.

« Ah, capitaine, on dirait que ces rebelles ont failli avoir votre peau. Avant que je ne commence à poser des questions à notre ami, faites-moi un bref résumé de ce qui s'est passé.

- Comme convenu, mon équipe et moi nous sommes rendus au canyon avec la prisonnière. Je négociais les données et les informations avec ses complices lorsque les rebelles nous sont tombés dessus. La bataille a coûté la vie à mes hommes mais visiblement, le chasseur de primes n'était pas ravi de voir ses anciens employeurs. D'autant qu'ils ont abattu la mercenaire. La chance m'a souri, bien qu'elle m'ait coûté quelques coups. Et ce n'est pas tout, le meneur de l'assaut n'était d'autre que Denyel Nay'klo. Son but était de me capturer vivant.

-…C'est ce que je craignais, avoue Darth Baras. Il a été envoyé par Nomen Karr pour débusquer mes agents qui se trouvent un peu partout. Il sait que nous traquons sa padawan.

- Sa padawan ?

- Je peux vous en faire part à présent, capitaine. J'ai confié la mission à Deimos de capturer une jeune Jedi. Ses talents pourraient nous nuire et nous n'avons que peu d'informations sur elle. Un espion de la République nous a révélé les intentions de Nomen Karr qui veut utiliser son élève pour traquer mes agents. Mais pour vous capitaine, ce Denyel Nay'klo vous avait été envoyé en premier car il devait accomplir d'autres missions sur Balmorra…Enfin bref.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à la pirate si le nom lui disait quelque chose.

- Effectivement. Dommage qu'elle soit morte. Deimos voulait avoir une discussion en privé avec elle. »

L'apprenti Sith affiche un sourire sadique, imaginant les atrocités qu'il aurait fait subir à cette femme. Darth Baras se tourne vers leur prisonnier, se frottant les mains.

« Bien, j'ai pas mal de choses à demander à notre ami. Entre autres, tout ce qu'on peut savoir sur l'élève de Nomen Karr… »

Le Kel Dor respire difficilement, mais il refuse de céder. Le seigneur noir lance ses éclairs de Force sur lui. Un cri atroce résonne au-delà de la salle de torture. Malavai assiste à la séance aussi froid que d'habitude…Ou presque. Ses yeux bleus se plissent, replongeant de nouveau dans ses souvenirs…

Malavai et Absya se font face. Elle fixe l'officier avant de lever les yeux vers le tir de blaster parti en l'air. Puis elle revient sur lui, observant son visage contrarié. Il se détourne complètement d'elle, jetant le blaster au loin.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il les dents serrées. Je ne peux pas…m'abandonner. »

Ses yeux vert clair s'agrandissent, effarée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre…Et de comprendre. Elle esquisse un geste vers lui, mais se ravise.

« Tu es partagé par ton devoir envers l'Empire…Je peux le comprendre. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai un devoir…professionnel si on peut dire. C'est pour ça que je tiens à ma liberté. Pourtant, je pourrais renoncer à plein de choses pour être à tes côtés…Mais pas à ça. »

Il se retourne doucement vers elle alors qu'elle ébauche un sourire timide.

« Je songe à…nos rêves en commun. Tu ne veux pas t'abandonner à tes sentiments les plus profonds. Tu veux garder un parfait contrôle sur toi-même…Sur tout, en fait. Et je sors de ce cadre, car tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais avoir ce contrôle sur moi. »

Elle vient de le cerner et de pointer ce qui fait sa force et sa faiblesse. Il entrouvre ses lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais un doigt d'Absya se pose dessus en signe de silence.

« Non. Ce que tu diras ne sera pas sincère. Tu es perdu, déchiré en toi…Comme moi d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que tu crois que je ne suis pas franche. Je ne te force à rien, mais n'oublie jamais ceci : Mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours. »

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Il a beau se dire le contraire, Absya lui dit la vérité. Pourtant, il veut se le cacher, croire que tout ça n'est que mensonge. Elle recule et commence à se diriger vers la navette.

« Je dois faire un truc avec notre alien. Et après, il faudra que j'abîme à ton joli minois….Quoique, ça sera à charge de revanche. Tu m'as bien frappée en prison. On sera quitte ainsi. »

Elle affiche un grand sourire arrogant, comme elle en a le secret. Elle s'apprête à entrer dans l'appareil quand il l'arrête, lui attrapant le bras. Elle ne se retourne pas vers lui.

« …Au bal, commence-t-il. Quand j'ai croisé votre regard…Je pensais sincèrement faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. J'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient tout autre. »

Elle retient son souffle en entendant son aveu. Cependant, elle sait que si elle croise son regard maintenant, c'est elle qui craquera, reniant ses valeurs. Au fond d'elle, elle veut respecter les choix du capitaine. Elle esquisse un sourire, riant doucement.

« J'emporterai le secret dans la tombe et ne le répéterai à personne. Comme bien d'autres secrets. »

Il la relâche doucement avant qu'elle n'entre dans le vaisseau. Il reste à l'extérieur, allant ramasser le blaster. S'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse, il se demande comment Absya va faire avaler une fausse histoire au Kel Dor. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Sois rassuré, dit-elle en s'adressant à Malavai. Le prisonnier de Baras est prêt.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-…La même chose dont sont capables vos Sith. Cependant j'utilise des produits et non la Force. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus…J'ai mes petits secrets. Ça entretient le mystère autour de moi.

- Est-ce qu'au moins, il pourra dire ce que veut savoir mon maître sur Nomen Karr ?

- Oui, je n'ai touché qu'à la partie qui concerne l'attaque. Mais avant que je ne t'explique ce qui s'est vraiment passé, j'aimerais faire la partie qui ne m'enchante pas trop. »

Le capitaine soupire doucement avant de se mettre face à elle.

« Allez-y et ne retenez pas vos coups.

- …C'est si gentiment demandé. Je vais devoir te satisfaire. »

La séance de torture dure une bonne heure. Denyel Nay'klo avoue la plupart des secrets de Nomen Karr mais peu d'indications sur son élève. Il confirme la version des faits de Malavai pour l'attaque, disant qu'il a lui-même abattu Absya n'ayant plus besoin d'elle.

L'interrogatoire se clôt sur la mort du Kel Dor par Darth Baras. Il décide de repartir sur Dromund Kaas avec Deimos afin de passer à la seconde étape de leur plan. Pour féliciter le capitaine de sa réussite, il lui offre l'affectation de son choix. Cependant, le seigneur noir souhaite que Malavai continue de fournir des informations pour lui et Deimos en ce qui concerne Nomen Karr et d'autres projets.

Le capitaine remercie grandement Darth Baras et lui demande alors d'être nommé Officier spécialisé, afin d'intervenir sous ordres du Sith dans n'importe quel système et au nom de l'Empire. Un choix judicieux, selon le seigneur noir. Il accepte de transmettre la demande à l'armée.

Malavai se retire dans ses quartiers et s'installe devant un petit moniteur. Il entre un code donnant accès à un compte anonyme donné par la mercenaire. Le chasseur de primes avait réclamé une grosse somme mais pour être crédible, ils ont convenu que 50 000 crédits chacun est suffisant.

Une fois le versement fait, prenant sur ses propres revenus, il va pour éteindre l'ordinateur quand il voit un message marqué "A l'attention du Capitaine" sur la page du compte. Intrigué, Malavai clique sur la missive qui apparaît devant lui :

_**« Bonjour Capitaine ! Finalement, j'aime mieux t'appeler comme ça, même si tu auras changé de statut une fois que tu auras reçu les félicitations de Baras. A l'heure où tu liras ce message, j'aurai quitté Balmorra. Je voulais assister au feu d'artifice chez les rebelles mais Mako n'a pas trop aimé qu'on les trahisse ainsi. Elle m'a pourtant avoué qu'elle n'avait pas aimé comment l'alien nous avait utilisés. Heureusement qu'on a été payés ! Il va falloir que je prenne une pause, le temps que les choses se tassent et que les Services secrets de l'Empire pensent que je suis vraiment morte. N'aie crainte, ce message s'autodétruira quand tu le fermeras. J'ignore si nous nous recroiserons un jour. Je n'espère qu'une chose : Que cette fois-ci, je travaille avec l'Empire. On aura comme ça un objectif commun, même si ce n'est que pour un temps. Je reste une pirate !**_

_**Avec mes félicitations pour la réussite de ta mission.**_

_**Le fantôme d'Absinthe. »**_

Malavai soupire doucement avant de clôturer le message. Ce dernier disparaît comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, tout comme le compte. Le capitaine se lève pour s'allonger sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Le plan d'Absya a fonctionné à merveille, il doit reconnaître qu'elle a des capacités hors du commun. Si elle travaillait pour l'Empire, des victoires seraient remportées sur la République.

Il se demande si cette nuit, il refera un songe d'elle. Doucement, ses doigts effleurent ses lèvres. Il a l'impression de sentir encore le baiser que lui a volé Absya…Un goût amer semblable à l'_Absinthe,_

6


	8. Chapitre08

**Chapitre 8**

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis la bataille de Balmorra. Le capitaine Quinn s'était distingué par un coup de maître en débusquant le camp des rebelles. Sa victoire lui a valu une promotion, devenant un officier spécialisé. Ce grade particulier lui offre la possibilité d'aller sur le terrain comme bon lui semble, tout en accomplissant des missions pour l'Empire. Seul Darth Baras reste son supérieur, ses ordres demeurant prioritaires.

Son affectation a été validée rapidement, lui conférant certains privilèges comme l'obtention de son propre vaisseau. Après quelques missions auprès du gouverneur, Malavai quitte enfin Balmorra. Il a gagné un peu sa liberté, croyant qu'il serait coincé à jamais sur cette maudite planète à cause de son échec à Druckenwell.

Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas croisé la route d'Absya. Déclarée officiellement morte, la pirate est toujours en vie, quelque part dans la galaxie. Leur rencontre a quelque peu bouleversé les préceptes du capitaine. Son devoir militaire passe avant tout. Cependant au fond de lui, son âme est attirée par la belle mercenaire. Depuis sa disparition, les rêves étranges ne le hantent plus.

A bord d'une navette de type _Herald_, le capitaine navigue dans l'espace. L'appareil est un vestige du règne de Darth Revan. Il reste encore des modèles de ce type de vaisseau et ce dernier a subi d'importantes modifications adaptées aux missions de l'officier. A son bord se trouve un droïde protocolaire nommé 2V-R8, remplissant les taches d'intendance et de maintenance.

Avant son départ, Malavai a reçu un message venant de Darth Baras. Le seigneur Sith souhaite qu'il se rendre sur Nar Shaddaa afin de prêter main forte à l'Empire présent sur place. Ses autres instructions lui seraient données une fois sur place. Sans regret, le capitaine laisse Balmorra derrière lui et passe en hyperespace pour rejoindre le système sous le joug des Hutts.

Nar Shaddaa est réputé pour être un repaire de contrebandiers et criminels en tout genre. C'est aussi la plate-forme commerciale du Cartel des Hutts. Les aliens à l'apparence de limaces restent encore une force importante face à la République et à l'Empire. Ils vendent leurs services aux deux camps uniquement pour doubler leurs gains. La navette de Malavai se pose dans le spatioport Mezenti. Avant de quitter la navette, 2V-R8 l'alerte d'un appel venant de Darth Baras. L'officier se dirige vers l'holoterminal, enclenchant la communication.

« Ah capitaine, dit le Sith apparaissant en hologramme. Je vois que vous êtes arrivé. Votre navette vous convient-elle ?

- Elle va au-delà de mes mérites, Excellence.

- Mais elle sera un atout dans vos missions. Votre objectif sur Nar Shaddaa est de prendre contact avec la cellule impériale s'occupant de l'Echange. C'est un groupe de terroristes qui nous pose de sérieux problèmes. Ces malfrats pillent notre armement pour mieux le revendre à la République. Contactez le commodore Caster Klakk, je l'ai informé de votre venue. Il doit vous confier une mission d'infiltration. Durant cette opération, je souhaite que vous vous empariez des données détenues par l'Echange. Selon mes sources, ce groupe possède des informations concernant la padawan de Nomen Karr. Transmettez-les moi avant de les remettre au commodore. Bien sûr, il ne doit pas être au courant de votre véritable mission.

- Bien Excellence. Je vous les livrerai en temps et en heure. »

Le Sith coupe la communication. Il est temps pour Malavai de s'atteler à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Confiant le vaisseau au droïde, le capitaine quitte le spatioport pour se rendre au cœur de la jungle urbaine de Nar Shaddaa. Les ruelles de la zone de la promenade sont bondées de races différentes. Les marchands hèlent à se vider les poumons pour attirer leur clientèle.

Sur ses gardes, le capitaine se dirige vers l'aire des taxis pour se rendre dans le quartier où se trouve le centre des opérations impériales. Quelques minutes après, il passe la porte gardée par des droïdes de combat. Il ne lui faut pas attendre longtemps après avoir annoncé sa venue. Un soldat le guide jusqu'à une salle de réunion où s'affairent plusieurs officiers et opérateurs. Un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnants, portant une plaque de haut gradé, observe son arrivée d'un air soulagé.

« Capitaine Quinn, bienvenue au centre de commande. Je suis le commodore Klakk. Votre venue était plus qu'attendue.

- Merci commodore, répond Malavai en le saluant militairement. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que vous soyez au bord de la crise.

- Nous gardons la tête froide mais l'Echange nous donne vraiment du fil à retordre. Un homme de votre compétence est l'opportunité que nous attendions depuis longtemps. Le seigneur Baras vous a chaudement recommandé.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir envers l'Empire.

- Bien. La mission que j'ai à vous confier repose sur des aptitudes d'infiltration. Mais avant que nous commencions le briefing, votre coéquipier ne va pas tarder à venir.

- Mon coéquipier ? S'étonne Malavai.

- Je vous rassure. Cette personne a déjà travaillé pour nous, bien que ses tarifs soient un peu élevés.

- C'est un mercenaire en prime ?

- Le terme "d'homme à tout faire" serait plus convenable. Nos effectifs sont déjà bien restreints et ses compétences nous sont essentielles pour la réussite de cette mission.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

Le commodore soupire doucement et invite le capitaine à le suivre dans une pièce plus isolée. Caster parle à voix basse.

« Je fais toujours en sorte que le personnel extérieur soit accompagné d'un de mes hommes afin de garder un œil. Histoire qu'il n'aille pas revendre des secrets de l'Empire. Pour le moment, il n'a jamais failli. Je lui ai même proposé de s'engager dans l'Empire mais il la décliné en raison de la paye. Son travail rapporte plus que mon propre salaire.

- Je n'aime guère les mercenaires.

- Moi non plus, mais si j'avais le choix, je ferais autrement. »

Les deux hommes entrent dans une pièce avec un système d'holoterminal au centre. Quelques minutes après, deux personnes les rejoignent : Une lieutenant de l'Empire au visage jovial et l'autre…Malavai écarquille légèrement les yeux.

_Absya ?!_

Bien qu'elle ne soit ni habillée, ni coiffée pareil, la femme ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la pirate…Hormis ses yeux de couleur rouge bordeaux. Sa tenue est beaucoup moins provocante que celle qu'elle portait sur Balmorra mais tout aussi moulante : Une veste de cuir violet sombre fermée jusqu'en haut avec des manches et un pantalon dans les mêmes tons. Ses cheveux sont relevés en des tresses nouées à l'arrière. Elle porte un oculaire holographique et deux blasters sur les hanches. A son entrée, cette dernière plisse les yeux en apercevant Malavai avant se tourner vers le commodore, l'air souriant.

« J'ai failli attendre, commodore, dit la jeune femme dont la voix était légèrement différente de celle que connaît le capitaine.

- Cela fait partie des aléas du travail avec l'Empire, Cheryl. Je vous présente le Capitaine Malavai Quinn qui sera votre supérieur et partenaire pour cette mission.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Capitaine, salue la dénommée Cheryl.

-…Moi de même, répond calmement l'agent de Baras. »

Il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, bien que de nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Que fait-elle ici ? Et surtout comment a-t-elle réussi à endosser une autre identité ? La lieutenant s'approche du terminal, faisant apparaître une carte holographique.

« Je suis le lieutenant Saita Nargon. J'ai déjà travaillé avec Cheryl et elle connaît la situation de Nar Shaddaa. Si vous me permettez capitaine, je vais vous faire un bref résumé de ce qui se passe.

- Je vous écoute, déclare Malavai en portant son attention sur cette dernière.

- Comme vous le savez, les maîtres ici sont le Cartel des Hutts. La lune est le repaire d'un des plus grand marché noir de la galaxie. Nous avons des liens avec le Cartel et il serait dangereux de les briser. Nous agissons donc toujours sous couverture et avec la plus grande discrétion. Néanmoins, le Cartel a ses ennemis et l'un des plus dangereux est le Syndicat de l'Echange. Ces derniers ont tenté de s'emparer de marchandises que nous destinait le Cartel afin de les revendre au profit de la République. Bien sûr, nous n'avions aucune preuve de leur implication dans ces manœuvres…Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Grâce au talent de Cheryl et à son infiltration dans les bas-fonds, nous avons pu mettre la main sur un indice qui nous a permis de localiser un entrepôt. Officiellement, il appartient à une boite peu connue mais nous soupçonnons qu'il s'agit en fait d'une planque de l'Echange.

- La mission consiste à infiltrer l'entrepôt et trouver une preuve tangible qu'il s'agit bien d'un repaire de l'Echange, poursuit le commodore. Le mieux est de pirater la mémoire du bâtiment et de récolter le maximum de données. Nous avons pu obtenir un plan des lieux et deux options d'entrée s'offrent à vous, Capitaine. »

Saita change l'hologramme, faisant apparaître le bâtiment avec des plans d'accès. Malavai les analyse avec les indications annotées dessus sur les systèmes de surveillance ou de défense.

« On sera donc à l'aveuglette une fois à l'intérieur, juge le capitaine.

- Et il faudra faire preuve de prudence, répond Caster. On ignore combien ils sont là-dedans.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre commodore, lance Cheryl. Mais vous oubliez la troisième option que je vous avais soumise.

- Elle est trop risquée. Je connais vos aptitudes mais cette fois-ci…

- Quelle est cette troisième option ? »

C'est Malavai qui interrompt le commodore. Son regard fixe Cheryl, l'air calme. Néanmoins ses yeux reflètent une lueur de doute. Cheryl sourit doucement avant de s'avancer vers l'holoterminal et de pianoter sur le clavier. Le schéma du bâtiment tourne sur lui-même, révélant une étrange face.

« Il existe une entrée de canalisation débouchant directement sur le vide. Cette face du bâtiment n'est pas surveillée car l'accès en est impossible à cause du passage étroit. La canalisation n'a plus été utilisée depuis des lustres. Elle a dû être bouchée mais cela n'est pas un souci pour l'ouvrir. Si vous n'avez pas peur du vide, ni de faire de l'escalade, capitaine, nous pouvons passer par là et mon intuition me dit qu'on entrera au cœur du complexe, se rapprochant même des salles informatiques.

- Sauf qu'il est hors de question que vous utilisiez des explosifs, rétorque le commodore. J'ai retenu sur votre paye les dégâts que vous aviez provoqués à votre dernière mission.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, il y avait des droïdes lourds de combat. Je pensais à quelque chose de moins bruyant. Un de mes collègues m'a refilé un petit bijou capable de découper le métal très rapidement. D'ailleurs si cela fonctionne, il est prêt à avoir une exclusivité avec l'Empire si ça vous intéresse.

- Cheryl, je ne remets pas vos compétences en doute, mais cette fois-ci, vous serez sous les ordres d'un officier impérial. Vous devrez suivre ses directives. »

La jeune femme soupire avant de croiser les bras. Malavai garde un œil sur elle, réfléchissant quand même à la nouvelle option.

« Et pour sortir de là, vous aviez l'intention de passer par le même endroit ?

- Les deux premières entrées peuvent servir de sortie sauf si on est repérés, s'explique Cheryl.

- Et niveau matériel ?

- Nous avons ce qu'il vous faut, lance le lieutenant. J'admets que la troisième option est risquée mais elle offre l'avantage d'entrer par là où on s'y attend le moins. »

Le commodore jette un regard noir vers son lieutenant, peu ravi qu'elle suive l'idée de la mercenaire. Malavai fait signe au commodore de venir un peu en retrait pour échanger à voix basse sans que les deux femmes n'entendent.

« Si vous me permettez, je pense que la troisième option peut présenter un autre avantage pour nous.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les accidents arrivent souvent. Et j'ai l'impression que votre budget ressemble à une peau de chagrin. Si la situation l'exige, je peux me débarrasser du mercenaire à la fin de la mission. »

Caster fronce les sourcils et jette un bref coup d'œil vers Cheryl. Puis il esquisse un fin sourire.

« Je dois admettre qu'elle commence vraiment à nous coûter cher. Je pensais l'épingler pour divulgation de secrets de l'Empire…Mais votre idée me plaît. Cependant, cela peut se retourner contre vous et je n'aimerais pas vous perdre.

- Il suffit de gagner sa confiance. Laissez-moi faire. »

Malavai revient vers les deux femmes, se tournant vers Cheryl.

« Il est rare que je suive l'opinion d'une mercenaire. Nous allons utiliser votre troisième option. Mais attention, je ne tolère ni l'échec, ni qu'on contredise mes ordres. Est-ce clair ?

-…Vous ne le regretterez pas capitaine, sourit Cheryl. Je vous protégerai s'il le faut, je ne voudrais pas perdre mes bonus avec le commodore.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il s'agit d'infiltration, pas de confrontation directe. Lieutenant, rassemblez ce dont nous avons besoin.

- Oui Capitaine ! »

Saita sort de la salle accompagnée de Cheryl pour récupérer ce dont elle a besoin. Caster s'approche de Malavai.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

- Soyez sans crainte commodore. Je sais comment m'y prendre avec les mercenaires. J'ai eu affaire à eux sur Balmorra. Il faut juste que l'opportunité se présente. »

Le commodore voit où il veut en venir. Les deux hommes quittent la pièce, revenant vers le hall. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que les deux femmes ne reviennent. Cheryl porte un lourd sac sur son épaule. Prenant les dernières recommandations, le capitaine et la mercenaire quittent le complexe. Il va pour se diriger vers l'aire des taxis quand Cheryl lui fait signe de le suivre autre part, prétextant qu'un véhicule plus discret les attend.

Il la suit alors qu'elle emprunte des ruelles peu fréquentées. Sa main se pose sur son blaster, il se demande si c'est un piège. Arrivée dans un endroit complètement désert, Cheryl pose le sac lourd. Elle se tourne vers lui au même moment où un blaster se pose contre sa tempe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici…._Absinthe_ ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil avant de sourire d'une manière arrogante.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir capitaine. Ça fait une paye depuis Balmorra.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je gâche votre fausse identité, répondez-moi.

- Enlève ton arme ou tu perds tes précieux bijoux de famille. »

Il fronce les sourcils, avant de sentir le canon d'un blaster se poser en dessous de la ceinture. Il n'a rien vu venir, ce qui l'enrage. Cependant il contient sa colère, soutenant le regard impertinent de la mercenaire. Doucement, il retire son blaster et elle fait de même. Cheryl –ou plutôt Absya car c'est bien elle- s'appuie contre le mur.

« Je travaille pour l'Empire.

- Ça j'avais compris, mais pour quelle raison ? Je croyais que vous deviez vous faire passer pour morte.

- Après que Camaxtli m'ait déposée ici, je pensais prendre du bon temps, savourer mes crédits gagnés grâce à toi. Mais, je suis une femme active. Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire. J'ai repris du service mais en changeant un peu…D'ailleurs, tu aimes ma nouvelle tenue ? Et mes yeux.

- Arrêtez avec ça. Les services secrets vous démasqueront !

- Même pas ! Le mieux pour se faire oublier d'un camp est de travailler sous son nez…Et puis, ça suffit avec le vouvoiement. On commence à bien se connaître, toi et moi.

- Ne comptez pas là-dessus. On a une mission à accomplir. Et bien que cela ne m'enchante pas, je dois travailler avec vous.

- Oh ? Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que lorsqu'on s'est quitté, que tu aurais aimé qu'on soit dans le même camp. Au fait, comment vas-tu expliquer au commodore que tu ne m'as pas tuée.

- Pour le moment, je ne vous dénoncerai pas…

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je sais très bien ce que tu complotes avec Klakk. Je ne suis pas idiote. »

Il n'en montre rien mais il a sous-estimé son esprit logique. Elle ne peut être facilement dupée. Elle soupire, croisant ses bras en dessous de sa tête.

« Je vais devoir changer d'identité. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien Cheryl. Et Saita sera déçue d'apprendre ma mort. On s'entendait bien et on avait même pris un verre ensemble. Mais bon, s'il faut mourir encore une fois pour sauver ton honneur de mâle. »

Il fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas atteint par les paroles d'Absya.

« C'est vous qui vivez dangereusement. A vous d'en assumer les conséquences.

-…Une fois qu'on goûte au danger, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Tu verras toi aussi. D'ailleurs, félicitation pour ta promotion. Baras devait être ravi de ton succès. J'espère que Deimos ne va pas me regretter.

- Cela suffit, coupe net Malavai. On a une mission à accomplir.

- Je voulais qu'on papote un peu, vu que tu vas devoir –encore- me tuer. Mais bon. Heureusement que j'ai quand même touché des crédits pour mes autres missions. »

Il commence à faire demi-tour, signe qu'il ne veut plus parler. Derrière lui, elle ramasse le sac et le fixe de dos. Son regard vient de changer, légèrement tremblant.

« …Au fait. Tu m'as manqué. »

Il s'immobilise mais ne se retourne pas. Son ton de voix est le même que celui sur Balmorra quand elle est troublée. Il l'entend se rapprocher de lui.

« Quand j'ai quitté Balmorra, je n'ai plus eu de songe de toi…Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Peut-être que la distance joue sur ces contacts entre les âmes. Mais bon, je suppose que tu ne veux pas en discuter. On a une mission. »

Elle le devance, sans le regarder et prend la direction où se trouve le véhicule. Les poings capitaine se serrent. La voix intérieure en lui qui s'était tue jusqu'alors, résonne de nouveau en lui…

6


	9. Chapitre09

**Chapitre 9**

Le quartier de Duros regroupe divers entrepôts, témoin hebdomadaire des affrontements entre les gangs. L'une des bâtisses est surveillée et gardée par plusieurs gardes. Un symbole bien particulier les distingue, une marque codée signifiant qu'ils sont membres de l'Echange. Le bâtiment se trouve accolé à un autre complexe sur la face nord. Un passage très étroit où courent des tuyaux et câbles électriques.

Se faufilant en bas comme des ombres, Malavai et Absya s'arrêtent, levant la tête pour analyser la situation. La canalisation qu'a mentionnée la mercenaire se situe à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. L'escalade ne va pas être simple, d'autant que l'odeur des égouts empeste la zone.

Absya, qui a quitté ses lentilles retrouvant sa couleur vert clair, ouvre le sac et sort le matériel qu'a préparé le lieutenant : Deux combinaisons moulantes sombres et résistantes, des paires de gants et chaussures équipées d'un système d'accrochage sophistiqué. Jetant un œil vers le capitaine, elle voit son air dubitatif.

« C'est toi qui a accepté qu'on passe par là. Tu as le vertige ?

- Non ! S'emporte légèrement Malavai afin de cacher sa peur du vide. Mais…Vous êtes sûre de votre coup ?

- J'ai travaillé sur cette mission bien avant que Klakk ne me le demande. J'avais juste besoin de matériel gratuit.

- En quoi vous vous intéressez à l'Echange ?

-…En quoi Baras s'intéresse-t-il à eux ? »

Les deux personnes se regardent. Il est quand même surpris du sens de déduction de la jeune femme. Peut-être est-ce de l'intuition féminine ?

« Cela ne vous concerne pas, répond sèchement le capitaine.

- Tu gardes tes petits secrets ? Et bien, moi aussi. Bon, faut s'y mettre. »

Sur ces mots, elle commence à ôter sa veste de cuir sans se cacher. Surpris et gêné, il se détourne d'elle. Voyant son embarras, elle s'avance vers lui, son haut complètement ouvert laissant juste voir son soutien-gorge.

« Sur Balmorra, tu n'étais pas si gêné, murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave. Tu veux peut-être me déshabiller toi-même…

- Ça suffit ! S'emporte-t-il sans la regarder. On est en mission et vous devez m'obéir. Alors tournez-vous !

-…Oui, capitaine. »

Elle laisse échapper un soupir avant de se détourner pour continuer à se changer. Il jette un bref coup d'œil vers elle. Il remarque une étrange cicatrice au niveau des omoplates de la jeune femme. Ne s'y attardant pas, il se change à son tour, dos à elle.

Une fois habillés de leurs combinaisons spéciales, ils font face au mur à escalader. Malavai ne garde que son vibro-couteau sur lui et un bracelet électronique au poignet tandis qu'Absya a ses deux blasters et une petite sacoche. Ajustant son oculaire holographique, elle règle les dernières données pour se frayer un passage entre les tuyaux et câbles.

Ce fut le début d'une longue et fatigante ascension. Devant faire attention à ne pas toucher un câble et se contorsionner entre deux conduits, il leur faut plus d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre la canalisation condamnée. Suspendue dans le vide, Absya sort une petite boite avec un genre de stylet accroché à un petit câble. Puis réglant la puissance, une gerbe d'étincelles en sort avant de laisser place à un fragment de plasma concentré. Elle place le stylet et commence à découper la plaque de métal. Malavai, sans regarder en bas, observe avec curiosité l'étrange appareil.

« Cela ressemble aux sabres laser…

- Même principe mais en miniature, explique-t-elle. J'ai beau avoir une dent contre Nomen Karr, j'ai des amis anciennement Jedi. L'un d'eux s'est reconverti dans la fabrication de gadgets en tout genre. Ce n'est qu'un prototype et vu que le commodore veut ma mort, l'Empire n'en n'aura pas l'exclusivité.

- ça m'étonnerait qu'un Jedi souhaite travailler pour nous.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Même au sein des Jedi, il y en a qui n'aiment pas le système de l'ordre et qui préfèrent tourner leur veste. On y est. »

Elle arrête la machine puis se tenant aux extrémités de la canalisation, elle donne un violent coup de pied pour faire tomber la plaque de métal. Elle ouvre la voie, suivie de Malavai. L'accès remonte de manière abrupte, se rétrécissant au fur et à mesure de l'ascension.

Leur sortie se présente sous la forme d'une grille sur le côté. Absya utilise à nouveau son petit gadget avant de se glisser à l'extérieur. S'accroupissant, elle observe les alentours. Une pièce remplie de caisses et nulle âme qui vive dans les environs. Elle fait signe à Malavai tandis qu'elle règle son oculaire. A ses côtés, il observe les alentours, guettant les bruits qui se rapprocheraient de leur position. Elle continue de traficoter son appareil avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

« Bordel ! Ils ont encore un système de brouilleurs.

- Chut ! Moins fort ! C'est une mission d'infiltration.

- Tu connais le moyen de me faire taire. »

Elle le fixe avec un sourire séducteur. Il sait à quoi elle fait référence et son regard se trouble légèrement. Cependant, il se reprend vite.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Taisez-vous et suivez-moi.

- Et tu veux aller où sans plan et avec les systèmes de caméras actives. Même en se transformant en souris, je ne me fonds pas dans les murs.

- …Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez une idée pour désactiver tout ça et obtenir un plan ?

- Je t'ai dit que je préparais mon coup. Je n'avais pas prévu le système de brouillage des ondes. Faut juste trouver un accès au circuit électrique.

- Pour quelle raison alors le commodore avait-il besoin de moi ?

- Pour se débarrasser de moi car je lui coûte trop cher. Et apparemment, Baras veut un truc ici, je n'ai pas raison ? »

Il fronce les sourcils en l'observant. Cela l'énerve qu'elle ait raison sur de nombreux points. Mais il est hors de question qui lui dise pourquoi le seigneur Sith l'a envoyé ici. De plus, il doit réfléchir au moyen d'accéder aux données car il sait qu'elle veut s'en occuper. Peut-être lui voler le bloc de données ? Néanmoins, il ne doit pas éveiller ses soupçons.

« Le commodore nous a confié une mission et je la remplirai avec ou sans votre aide. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous mes ordres.

- …Dans ce cas, je t'écoute. »

Son attitude impertinente l'exaspère vraiment, cependant il garde son contrôle. Il a songé quand même au système de sécurité et a des connaissances dans ce domaine. Lui faisant signe de le suivre, il emprunte un premier couloir, cherchant un panneau de commande.

S'assurant qu'il n'y a ni garde, ni caméra dans le coin, il se faufile jusqu'au pan de métal. Se servant de son bracelet au poignet, il bidouille l'appareil, le branchant au système. Elle fait le guet tout en observant sa façon de faire. Elle sourit doucement, admirative qu'il s'y connaisse en systèmes d'infiltration. Il continue de chercher la salle informatique, repérant les caméras qui posent soucis. Son esprit analytique lui permet d'élaborer rapidement un passage.

« Apparemment, votre intuition était juste, chuchote-t-il. La salle n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'ici, mais elle bien gardée. On peut passer par un conduit de ventilation dans le couloir derrière nous.

-…Tu m'impressionnes, siffle-t-elle d'admiration. Sur Balmorra, tu étais déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais là, je dois admettre que tu es plein de ressources cachées. On pourrait faire une belle équipe toi et moi.

- Pour cette mission et parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, on forme une équipe. Mais contentez-vous d'obéir aux ordres.

- Oui, oui, capitaine. »

Il soupire avant de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers le conduit de ventilation. Le gadget d'Absya se révèle encore bien utile pour découper sans bruit le métal. Ils se glissent dans l'étroit passage, bifurquant pour atteindre la salle d'informatique.

La pièce est de taille moyenne avec trois terminaux reliés à plusieurs disques durs de tailles massives. Personne n'est présent et la porte principale semble verrouillée. Avec prudence, il descend du conduit et s'approche de l'un des terminaux. Elle le rejoint, sa main sur l'un des blasters. Elle est soucieuse, ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

« Un souci ? Chuchote-t-il ?

- La dernière fois que je me suis infiltrée à l'Echange, cela m'a coûté quelques égratignures et l'utilisation de bombes. Étrange, je pensais que cela serait plus surveillé…A moins que. »

Elle tourne son regard vers les terminaux. Elle s'approche de celui de Malavai et l'observe attentivement. Il se demande ce qui lui prend. L'ignorant, sa main va pour se poser sur le clavier quand Absya l'arrête en lui attrapant le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Attends. C'est trop simple. Je crois que c'est un terminal à empreinte digitale.

- Pardon ? Dit surpris Malavai qui n'a jamais entendu parler d'un tel système.

- Lors de ma dernière mission, j'ai choppé des informations sur le fait que l'Echange a un accord avec une filiale peu connue innovant en matière de sécurité. Et maintenant je me souviens, le système de brouillage d'ondes, j'ai eu le même souci à ma dernière mission. C'est ce qui a failli me coûter la vie. Regarde les touches, ce n'est pas comme les claviers holographiques dont tu as l'habitude. »

Il analyse l'appareil, ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement. Cela correspond à ce qu'elle décrit.

« Je suppose que si on y va avec des gants, l'alarme se déclenche ?

- Exact.

- On ne va pas essayer d'attraper l'un des gardes, c'est trop risqué.

- Pas de panique, capitaine. J'ai toujours un plan de secours. Pas besoin de pianoter si je peux bypasser le système. Mais il va falloir s'y mettre à deux pour le faire….J'ai ton accord ? »

Ses yeux verts plongent dans ses yeux bleus. Jamais, il n'aurait cru devoir faire équipe avec cette pirate. Le destin est vraiment imprévisible. Pourtant, malgré qu'elle soit une mercenaire, il est prêt à lui faire confiance…Réellement confiance.

« On a pas le choix si on veut récupérer les données. Pour cette fois-ci, je vais suivre vos directives.

-…Comme sur Balmorra, susurre-t-elle avec nostalgie. C'est parti alors. »

Ouvrant le panneau du terminal situé en bas de l'appareil, elle branche son oculaire holographique et le bracelet du capitaine. Elle lui indique les manipulations à faire de manière synchronisée. Il a suivi ce genre d'enseignement, cependant il remarque que les connaissances d'Absya sont beaucoup plus poussées.

Il faut à peine cinq minutes pour qu'ils contournent les sécurités et accèdent à la mémoire du bâtiment. Elle insère deux petites plaques sur son oculaire et télécharge les informations. Gardant un œil vers la porte, il sait ce qu'elle manigance.

« Copie des données pour vous j'imagine ?

- En fait…C'est pour mon client. Il n'y a pas que l'Empire qui s'intéresse à l'Echange. Ces informations se vendent à prix d'or mais celui qui m'a engagée veut obtenir quelque chose. En échange, je pourrais continuer mes recherches.

- Vos recherches ? »

Elle marque un temps et tourne un regard sérieux vers lui.

« …Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé sur Balmorra. J'ai une dent contre Nomen Karr. Je veux le lui faire payer. Je présume que Baras t'a envoyé ici pour les mêmes raisons.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ou quoi ? S'emporte-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, nuance. Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur ce Sith et ce n'est pas un enfant de chœur…Comme la plupart des Sith. Mais mon collègue ex-Jedi a des informations sur Nomen Karr. J'obtiendrai le reste après avoir apporté ces données. »

Une belle opportunité que doit saisir Malavai. Ces informations sont primordiales pour son maître. Néanmoins, il va devoir faire confiance à la mercenaire. Elle débranche son appareil une fois le transfert terminé et lui tend une des plaques.

« Pour le commodore. Avec mon bon souvenir, tu pourras inventer ce que tu voudras sur ma mort mais fais en sorte qu'elle soit héroïque.

-…Je vais y réfléchir, répond-t-il en prenant la disquette. Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici… »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre le conduit de ventilation, une sonnerie d'alarme se déclenche dans tout l'entrepôt. Une peur sans nom se lit dans leurs regards avant qu'Absya se frappe le front.

« Le brouillage d'onde ! Il a dû repérer le bypass des systèmes internes. Faut qu'on sorte de là ! »

Sans perdre une minute, ils foncent vers le conduit de ventilation, rampant une fois dedans pour sortir de là. Arrivant dans le couloir qu'ils ont emprunté plus tôt, plusieurs soldats arrivent dans leur direction. Absya sort son blaster et tend son second à Malavai alors qu'ils ouvrent le feu sur les ennemis. Il se fraye un chemin alors qu'elle couvre leur retraite jusqu'à la canalisation. Des gardes tombent sous les tirs précis mais certains rayons frôlent leurs têtes.

Arrivé à la canalisation, Malavai ne réfléchit pas, il saute dans le trou et se laisse glisser. Il se prépare à se récupérer à la sortie du tube. La lumière apparaît au bout et sa main attrape in extremis un tuyau. Se hissant et assurant sa prise, il s'apprête à réceptionner Absya qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle plonge dans le vide, mais est rattrapée de justesse par la main de l'officier.

Suspendue dans le vide, la vie d'Absya ne tient qu'à un fil. Son regard croise celui de Malavai, sa main tenant la sienne fermement. Il repense à ses devoirs en tant qu'officier impérial, à l'échange avec le commodore. Les données sont dans sa poche, il a la possibilité de mettre un terme à la vie de la mercenaire. Elle le voit dans son regard, ses intentions aussi claires que de l'eau de roche…Mais une hésitation brille dans ses yeux.

Les souvenirs de Balmorra reviennent dans l'esprit de Malavai. Il aurait déjà pu la tuer là-bas mais il ne l'a pas fait…Cette raison crie en lui mais l'écho est lointain car un autre motif le pousse à la laisser en vie : Les informations précieuses sur Nomen Karr.

Il rassemble ses forces et la tire à lui. Elle noue ses bras autour de lui, ses yeux reflétant de la confusion et du soulagement à la fois. Pendant un bref instant, ils restent ainsi. Ce proche contact lui rappelle les songes qui semblaient si réels…Il détourne la tête en premier, il ne peut pas se laisser aller, pas s'abandonner à ce…sentiment.

Elle plisse les yeux, la déception se lit en elle. Elle réactive le système d'accrochage et s'écarte de lui pour commencer la descente contre le mur. Comme à l'aller, il leur faut un moment avant d'atteindre le bas. Récupérant le sac et leurs effets, ils courent pour s'éloigner de la zone avant que la sécurité de l'entrepôt ne les retrouve.

Leur trajet les mène dans un recoin loin du bâtiment. L'endroit est désert, leur permettant de reprendre leur souffle. Ils ont réussi mais cela a failli échouer. Malavai doit d'abord transmettre les données à Baras avant de retourner voir le commodore. Il va pour récupérer ses effets dans le sac quand il se retrouve face à Absya. Son regard vert montre de la reconnaissance.

« …Merci de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve. Bien que j'ai cru que mon heure était arrivée. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait par pure charité, je me trompe ?

- Le commodore saura que vous êtes morte mais vous pouvez m'être utile.

- Tu veux les informations sur Nomen Karr ? J'en étais sûre. Moi qui pensais que tu tenais à moi à présent. Je me suis fourvoyée….Finalement je ne regrette pas mon geste. »

Il fronce les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elle parle. Puis en fouillant sa combinaison, il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus la disquette. Il la voit dans la main d'Absya, tournoyant entre ses doigts. Il va pour se saisir du blaster mais elle le prend de vitesse. Le canon de l'autre arme se pose devant le visage du capitaine.

« Je me doutais que ton devoir allait prendre le dessus, soupire-t-elle. Je devrais savoir maintenant que mon attachement envers toi ne va que dans un sens…Mais j'espérais quand même. Je suis prête à te rendre les données et à partager ce que j'apprendrai auprès de mon client à une condition.

-…Que je vais devoir accepter, vu la situation désavantageuse.

- Ne sous-estime jamais une femme, surtout si elle est amoureuse. Ma condition est de venir boire un verre avec moi.

-…Pardon ? Vous…Vous voulez un rencard ?

- Tout à fait. On a commencé sur de mauvaises bases, toi et moi. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, savoir quel homme tu es sous ton uniforme…Et je suis sûre que tu veux me connaître aussi. Tu as une fausse image de la pirate que je suis. N'aie crainte, je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Juste boire un verre. »

Décidément, elle ne le lâche pas sur cette histoire de prétendu coup de foudre. Néanmoins, il lui a fait l'aveu sur Balmorra qu'il aurait aimé la connaître en d'autres circonstances…Il est en mission pour Darth Baras et veut ses informations. Il n'a guère le choix, surtout avec la menace d'un canon de blaster devant lui.

« …Où et quand, murmure-t-il entre les dents.

- Tu…tu acceptes ? Fait étonnée Absya.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est vous pour le moment qui me menacez avec une arme.

- Je t'aurais fait cette proposition si tu n'avais pas tenté de me tuer. Même en guise de remerciement pour m'avoir rattrapé.

- Le temps presse. Où et quand ?

-…Dans la zone de la promenade inférieure, il y a un tunnel menant à des cantinas privées. L'un d'eux se nomme "_Au cœur des enfers_". Je connais bien le patron mais ne viens pas dans ton uniforme, il n'aime pas trop les impériaux. Vers…21h, vu l'heure, ça te laissera le temps de faire tous tes rapports.

- Aurais-je les informations supplémentaires sur Nomen Karr ?

- Cela dépendra de notre discussion. Montre-toi courtois et gentil. Pas comme sur Balmorra où tu t'amusais à me frapper. Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas menottée et je risque de répliquer. »

Il soupire mais hoche de la tête en guise d'acceptation. Elle retire le blaster, lui tendant la disquette.

« Bon, Cheryl est morte, couvrant héroïquement les arrières du grand capitaine Quinn.

- Désolé mais votre mort a été causée par la chute.

- Puff ! Je n'ai même pas droit aux honneurs. Au moins, j'ai une compensation. A ce soir capitaine, et ne sois pas en retard… »

6


	10. Chapitre10

**Chapitre 10**

Mission réussie. Ce sont les mots que prononce Malavai en présentant d'abord son rapport à Darth Baras puis au commodore. Le seigneur Sith est satisfait des informations fournies, impatient d'en apprendre plus. Le capitaine lui a juste certifié qu'il pourrait avoir plus de précisions sur la padawan de Nomen Karr durant cette nuit.

Quant à Caster, il est bien content d'être débarrassé de la mercenaire et d'avoir la preuve que l'entrepôt appartient bien à l'Échange. La réplique ne tarde pas, des escouades impériales se rendent au lieu dit pour arrêter les malfrats. Saita est plus contrite d'apprendre la mort de Cheryl cependant elle doit se résigner d'avoir perdu un si bon élément.

Malavai regagne son vaisseau afin de consigner ses rapports. Puis son regard se porte sur l'heure affichée. Il n'est guère ravi d'avoir ce "rencard" mais n'a pas le choix s'il veut les renseignements supplémentaires sur Nomen Karr. Une heure d'avance sur le rendez-vous, le temps suffisant pour enlever l'odeur et la crasse de la mission sous une bonne douche.

Enfilant des vêtements civils, il se rend à la fameuse cantina indiquée par Absya. La devanture de "_Au cœur des enfers_" est sombre avec des effigies de flammes violettes en néons. Il est légèrement en avance par rapport à l'heure du rendez-vous. Toutefois il pénètre dans l'établissement. C'est peu fréquenté, l'intérieur est propre, la musique calme, aucune danseuse et une fine odeur d'encens. Avec prudence, il se dirige vers le bar et s'assoit sur l'un des sièges, attendant l'arrivée de la mercenaire. Le barman, un Devaronien, s'approche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Euh, rien pour l'instant. J'attends quelqu'un.

- Oh, j'espère que vous êtes patient. Les femelles aiment se faire désirer. »

L'alien éclate de rire avant de s'éloigner pour servir un autre client. Malavai espère vraiment qu'Absya ne sera pas en retard. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'a menacé de ne pas l'être. Il observe un peu autour de lui, remarquant une présence importante des espèces aliens, très peu d'humains.

« Salut, bellâtre. »

Une Rattataki vient se poser contre le bar, tout près de lui. La demoiselle au teint blafarde et aux divers tatouages noirs sur son visage, lui lance des yeux doux. Il tente de l'ignorer cependant l'inconnue ne semble pas apprécier.

« Soit pas si timide. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. Es-tu perdu ?

- Non, répond-t-il froidement.

- Oh, tu as finalement une langue. Je me demande si tu sais bien t'en servir. »

La Rattataki s'approche de lui. Il va pour se décaler quand quelqu'un s'interpose entre lui et la femme alien.

« Désolé chérie mais il est déjà pris. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse des tatouages couleur sang, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

C'est la voix d'Absya mais sa tête est couverte d'une capuche, portant des lunettes. Son ton menaçant suffit pour éloigner la Rattataki. La jeune femme soupire avant de s'installer à côté de Malavai et d'ôter ses lunettes. Elle porte ses vêtements qu'elle avait sur Balmorra mais garde la capuche sur elle.

« Je suis impressionnée, un homme qui arrive en avance à un rendez-vous. C'est les exigences militaires qui veulent ça ?

- Peut-être. Est-ce que vous…

- Ah stop ! Interrompt-elle. Ne pose pas cette question car sinon tu vas gâcher notre tête à tête. Cela te motivera à rester un peu avec moi. »

Il soupire, ne cachant pas sa contrariété. Cette femme est vraiment douée pour l'exaspérer. Le Devaronien se rapproche des deux humains et esquisse un sourire face à la jeune femme.

« Hey Cheryl ça fait une paye !

- Désolé Belzé, mais notre petite Cheryl s'est rompue le cou à sa dernière mission.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour la bousiller. L'alien aux cornes soupire. Sérieux Ab, soit plus prudente.

- Pardon pardon, fait la mercenaire en joignant les mains en signe d'excuse. D'ailleurs, il me faut une nouvelle identité.

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock…Et sinon, je te sers comme d'habitude ?

- Pas cette fois. Plutôt un truc plus soft. Et toi, tu prends quoi ? Elle se tourne vers Malavai qui a haussé un sourcil.

- Euh, la même chose que vous.

-Ok. Oh, je suppose : pas de dérangement ? Souffle le Devaronien.

- T'as tout compris, lui fait-elle un clin d'œil.

- Kerberos veille sur de toi. Je te ramène tes boissons. »

Le Devaronien s'éloigne, se dirigeant à l'arrière-boutique. Le capitaine se tourne vers la mercenaire, le visage interrogateur.

« Je présume qu'il connaît votre vraie identité.

- Oui mais je te rassure, il ne sait pas qui tu es et vaudrait mieux pas. Il a une dent contre l'Empire. A ses heures perdues de barman, c'est mon fournisseur d'identité. C'est la seconde que je lui détruis en l'espace d'un mois. Et ça, c'est ta faute.

- Ma fau…, il soupire. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Le commodore vous aurait fait arrêter.

- ça ne t'aurais pas déplu, avoue-le. Tu aurais aimé me torturer de nouveau. »

Elle lui lance un clin d'œil. Il détourne la tête. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas dénoncer cette femme aux autorités ? La mission passe avant tout mais il y a bien autre chose…Ce qui l'enrage de l'intérieur. Le Devaronien revient avec les boissons, puis trois personnes s'installent non loin des deux humains. Des Dugs aux visages défigurés, portant de nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps. Vu leurs têtes, on n'a pas envie de s'approcher d'eux. Malavai n'est pas très rassuré, il a l'impression d'être piégé.

« Détends toi capitaine, susurre Absya pour l'apaiser. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'on vienne nous déranger, surtout pas par la Rattataki qui te faisait du gringue.

- Je voudrais surtout avoir des explications.

- Kerberos est le nom de code des gardes personnels de Belzébuth –le barman, c'est son surnom-. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi la cantina s'appelle "_Au cœur des enfers_". Alors détends toi et profite de cette soirée. »

Elle choque son verre contre le sien avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il hésite un instant avant de goûter à la boisson inconnue. Ce n'est pas fort, plutôt doux mais traître. Il sent après coup le degré fort d'alcool contenu dans le verre. Absya appuie ses coudes sur le bar et le fixe d'un air tendre.

« Bon, on va commencer doucement, histoire que tu sois plus détendu. Commençons par le CV, tout ce qui concerne le professionnel.

-…C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, comment t'es-tu retrouvé à travailler pour ce camp-là. Ne cite pas le mot interdit pour éviter des histoires. »

Il soutient le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne peut plus reculer. Cependant, n'étant pas à l'aise, il préfère parler à voix basse, racontant succinctement son parcours militaire. Néanmoins, elle veut plus de détails, ne lâchant pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'a pas eu sa réponse. La seule chose sur laquelle il refuse de parler est son "échec" à Druckenwell.

Au fur et à mesure de l'échange, il se décontracte, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il est surpris de l'attitude d'Absya. Bien qu'elle aime être impertinente avec lui, elle l'écoute attentivement, admirative de sa montée de grade et de ses exploits. Elle plaisante sur quelques détails et il se surprend à en rire avec elle.

C'est au tour de la mercenaire de conter son histoire. Comme elle l'a affirmé sur Balmorra, elle ignore d'où elle vient. Elle a été vendue d'abord comme esclave sur Tatooine où ses talents de bricoleuse lui ont sauvé la vie. Elle a sympathisé avec des Jawas qui lui ont appris à bidouiller les droïdes. Ce sont eux qui lui ont acheté sa liberté. Elle est restée à leurs côtés pendant de nombreuses années avant de s'embarquer pour visiter d'autres planètes. Sa course l'a menée sur Nar Shaddaa, le début de sa spécialisation en infiltration informatique. C'est à cette période qu'elle a mis au point son fameux virus "Fée Verte" en l'honneur de sa boisson préférée. Son nom de code vient de là également. Néanmoins, elle reste évasive sur les raisons qui l'ont poussée à devenir mercenaire.

Six verres sont posés devant eux quand deux nouveaux arrivent. Il sent que l'alcool agit mais il se maîtrise, tout comme elle. Les yeux vert clair fixés sur son visage, elle esquisse un sourire.

« Bon, avant d'entamer la partie plus…personnelle. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai appris sur Nomen Karr. »

L'annonce de la nouvelle chasse les brumes d'alcool de l'esprit du capitaine. Son attitude se fait plus sérieuse, presque militaire, ce qui n'échappe pas à la jeune femme.

« Bon sang ! Même à un rencard, tu ne peux abandonner ce côté professionnalisme. Ça doit être le propre des militaires.

- J'ai accepté ce rendez-vous uniquement pour avoir ces informations.

- …Vraiment ? »

Son ton est peu amical, comme froissée. Elle se rapproche de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il est troublé, il s'est juré de gagner sa confiance mais doit garder ses distances avec elle. Pourtant, il n'arrive plus à se convaincre que c'est vraiment la mission qui l'a poussé à accepter ce marché.

« Ma présence te déplaît ? Surenchérit-elle d'un ton apathique. Tu préfères aller fricoter avec la Rattataki ? Elle est là-bas au fond, te dévorant des yeux comme un Hutt dévore une de ses esclaves et pas dans le sens propre du terme !

- Ce n'est pas...Il tente de s'expliquer mais il sent qu'il a fait un faux pas.

- Je ne suis pas naïve ! Je sais très bien que tu veux ces foutues informations. Pour ton maître. Aussi bien l'Empire que la République, vous êtes pareils sur ce genre de choses. Vous êtes capables du pire pour arriver à vos fins. On devrait faire un concours pour savoir qui l'emporte. Et après, tu oses dire que je suis manipulatrice. De nous deux, je me demande qui manipule vraiment l'autre. »

Elle se détourne complètement de lui, buvant d'un trait son verre qui vient juste d'être rempli. Cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher, et pourtant, il se sent désolé d'avoir vexé la jeune femme. Il se refuse de mélanger le professionnel avec le personnel, un des principes fondamentaux de son code de vie. Son poing se serre sur la table, il sent la rage en lui. Toutefois, il se maîtrise du mieux qu'il peut.

« Absya, ne me poussez pas à bout. Je vous demande pardon.

-…C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, souffle-t-elle. Et que tu t'excuses.

- Écoutez…C'est vrai, je veux ces informations. Simplement, je ne veux pas…Il bute sur ses mots.

- Tu ne veux pas perdre le contrôle ? Je t'ai vite cerné quand on était à Balmorra et notre échange n'a fait que confirmer ça. Je pensais que tu avais envie de me connaître en d'autres circonstances. L'occasion venait de se présenter, mais apparemment, cela ne te convient pas. »

Elle cache au mieux son visage sous sa capuche, elle ne veut pas qu'il voit son regard brillant de larmes. Elle pensait être plus forte. Mais ce coup de foudre envers cet homme a fragilisé ses barrières. Bien que son visage soit dissimulé, son corps légèrement tremblant trahit son trouble. Soudain, la main de Malavai se pose sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je…je dois bien admettre que j'ignore comment faire dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mêler ma vie professionnelle et ma vie personnelle. Mais pour être honnête avec vous…Je préfère la race humaine aux races aliens, dans le domaine personnel et…rapproché. »

Elle se tourne vers lui, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Elle est confuse d'entendre son aveu. Un sourire timide apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« C'est rare de te voir sincère. C'est là que je devrais te sauter dessus et t'embrasser, histoire de faire enrager la Rattataki. Mais je vais te faire un autre cadeau. »

Elle se rapproche de lui. Il ne bouge pas, se demandant ce qu'elle compte faire. La seconde main d'Absya rejoint l'autre contre celle de Malavai. Puis il sent quelque chose se glisser en son creux. Elle repousse doucement sa main contre lui avant de se retirer. Il l'ouvrit et découvre une petite disquette.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir sur Nomen Karr. Son CV est encore plus pourri que celui de Baras. Les aveux du Jedi m'ont laissé sur le cul…Mais dessus, tu as le nom de la padawan, ainsi que ses origines. »

Elle commande un autre verre, le laissant à ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait cru obtenir de telles données, c'est beaucoup plus ce qu'attend le seigneur Sith. De la reconnaissance se lit sur son visage, puis elle disparaît laissant place à des remords. Il a encore du mal à croire qu'elle l'aide réellement, sans arrière-pensées. Son aveu sur ce coup de foudre l'interpelle, ainsi que le fait que le cœur d'Absya lui appartient. Un sentiment à double tranchant dont elle connaît visiblement les risques.

Alors qu'elle va pour vider son cinquième verre d'un trait, il l'arrête en posant sa main sur sa joue. Il l'oblige à se tourner vers lui. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à ce contact tendre.

« Sincèrement…Merci, murmure-t-il. Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre descente si vous voulez qu'on poursuive notre conversation.

-…Tu ne cours pas prévenir ton maître ?

- Je n'ai pas précisé quand j'aurais ces informations. Cela peut encore attendre. »

Elle est encore plus surprise, puis elle esquisse un doux sourire.

« Tu dis que je te pousse à bout, mais il y a de quoi. Tu es si…déroutant parfois. »

Se regardant dans les yeux, les deux humains rient doucement avant de reprendre leurs échanges là où ils en étaient. Les Dugs rodent autour d'eux s'assurant que personne ne vienne les déranger. La Rattataki assise dans un coin rage de l'intérieur. Elle se lève et sort de la cantina. Bifurquant dans une ruelle déserte, elle enclenche un holocom. La silhouette d'une personne apparaît sur l'appareil.

« Alors Kaliyo ? Demande l'inconnue.

- Désolé, il était accompagné. Je n'ai pas pu mettre le grappin sur lui. Mais je soupçonne fort que la personne doit être _elle_.

- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Je veux d'abord m'assurer de sa version des faits. Le Capitaine Quinn est la dernière personne à l'avoir aperçue

- Cela va être dur. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il est aux ordres d'un Sith.

- Je n'en ai que faire des Sith, crache l'inconnue. C'est ma traque, pas la leur.

- Je retente une approche ?

- Non, il va se méfier… C'est à moi de jouer. »

5


End file.
